Travesía Hidad
by MioSiriban
Summary: "Mi vida era normal hasta ese día, donde descubrí la otra otra cara del hombre que llevaba conociendo toda mi vida" Un nuevo amor, una confusión amorosa, secretos que todo lo cambian y la aparición de una mafia terminan tergiversando la vida de Mikasa. Lemmon. Two-shot. LevixMikasaxArmin.[Regalo para Krystall de la actividad "Mago Secreto" de la Hermandad Rivamika]
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador**

 **Éste fic va dedicado muy especialmente a Krystall y a la hermandad RivaMika. Gracias a Sarah Usher por traernos ésta maravillosa temática.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **AU**

* * *

 **TRAVESÍA HIDAD**

* * *

Era la época en que las amapolas florecían. Era esa época dónde todo volvía a renacer, de una manera totalmente diferente a la anterior. El invierno había sido voraz ese año: la siembra de mamá Carla se había perdido en su mayoría, por lo que no fue la más grata de las navidades.

Habían hecho muchas fiestas en ese año, más yo sólo había asistido a dos. Una de ellas habría sido una completa mierda, de no ser porque Armin no se separó ni un mísero segundo de mi lado.

Recuerdo las risas y las burlas de los otros, además de lo tonta que me sentí por haber caído en uno de esos tantos rumores que la gente creaba, pero era innegable que mi cabello rubio oxigenado llamaba excesivamente la atención. Me reí, a mi manera. Había sido un cambio muy obvio y abrupto: de negro noche a rubio centellante.

Armin se había rebuscado las palabras para decirme que lucía como la mierda, que no me quedaba bien y que el motivo por el que lo había hecho era lo peor de todo, pero a su dulce y peculiar manera.

Pero aquel día en que las lágrimas por fin abrieron su cauce en un callejón oscuro y de mal augurio no necesitaba las palabras de consuelo del adorable rubio.

Y ahora que me lo pienso, me había tardado en notarlo: en notarlo a él y en todo lo que giraba en su entorno, porque… en el fondo, sabía que eso giraba en torno a mí. Y creo, no, sé que siempre lo supe, pero estaba más ocupada pensando en una cabellera castaña y unos bonitos ojos esmeraldas.

—Te ves como la mierda, Jaeger

Aquella voz me sacó de todos mis cabales. Me tomó de sorpresa totalmente. No recordaba haberla oído, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Cualquier chica común y corriente habría gritado despavorida hasta el desmayo, pero yo no sentí temor alguno al ver a ese hombre. Quizás sí su altura no fuera varios centímetros más baja que la mía, habría temido, aunque fuese un poco.

Los pequeños ojos rasgados resultaban amenazantes y afilados, como cuchillas en las penumbras. Sus labios estaban tiesos y su cabello negro alborotado, más parecía que él había tratado de peinarlo. Todo detalle resultó obnubilado ¿Por qué? No siempre te consigues a un tipo con la camisa, el rostro y las manos manchadas de rojo mientras un insoportable olor a óxido te llenaba las fosas nasales.

—Y de rubia te ves patética.

—Cállate.

Yo estaba temblando de la impotencia y de los sollozos que me esforzaba por no proferir. De inmediato lo maldije por estar ahí, por interrumpir la privacidad de mi llanto, porque ni siquiera había permitido que nadie de mi familia me viera llorar para que un tipo _casi_ extraño se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Tch.

Y el tipo salió de allí, como sí nada, dándome la espalda mientras yo me sentía lo más miserable de éste mundo, lo odiaba con todas mis jodidas fuerzas. Y lo odié más cuando se detuvo a unos pasos, sus ojos conectaron con los míos propios tal cual imanes y por primera vez, su mirada me hizo sentir algo diferente del asco: un intenso escalofrío.

—Lo más patético y nauseabundo de todo, es el motivo por el que lo hiciste.

Y se esfumó como la niebla.

Siempre creí que toda esa conversación había sido parte de un sueño. Me convencí de que no había sido real, más porque las noches que le precedieron a ese encuentro el tipo no dejaba de atormentarme en sueños.

Falté unas cuantas veces al instituto queriendo no oír más las burlas de todos los demás, incluida Historia Reiss (quien, cabe resaltar, era rubia natural) y de Jean Kirstein, quien en algún momento de la primaria me había declarado todo su amor. Entonces otra persona me había visto llorar o soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Me detesté por arrastrarlo conmigo de alguna manera, pero Armin me había seguido hasta uno de los jardines traseros del instituto y no declinó en quedarse conmigo, en abrazarme y en consolarme.

—No llores, Mikasa. No te sientas triste, por favor.

Armin me mantuvo entre sus brazos y jamás se quejó de mi peso sobre el suyo, Me brindó su calor y sus palabras de consuelo, hasta que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, hasta que ya no existió el mundo ni su crueldad.

Después de ello, éramos uña y mugre. Mi cabello regresó a su estado natural un poco más corto y éramos inseparables, al mismo tiempo que Eren se alejaba de nosotros (lo más irónico era que convivíamos en la misma casa) y yo me quebraba interiormente como una muñeca de porcelana.

 _"¡No te me acerques, Mikasa!"_

 _"¡Ahg! ¡Lárgate de mi habitación, Mikasa!"_

 _"¡Tus barbies siempre están haciendo estorbo con mis juguetes!"_

 _"¡No es tu problema niña boba!"_

 _"¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, maldición!"_

Siempre me pregunté porque mi hermano adoptivo me repudiaba tanto, hasta comencé a repudiarme a mí misma también. En mis recuerdos más viejos, Eren se había convertido en alguien tan importante como Dios, aunque yo misma no entendiera bien del porqué. Más o menos se me había hecho una idea, pues por algún motivo la primera persona de la que recuerdo haber sentido cariño era de él, ni siquiera de mamá Carla o de papá Grisha. Era Eren acogiéndome entre sus brazos e incitándome a seguir adelante lo más marcado en mi memoria.

Sin embargo, ese Eren afectuoso distaba mucho de la realidad. Ni siquiera sé con exactitud el momento en que comenzó a esquivarme o minimizarme, pero nada más el saludo de mi parte ya era una ofensa para él.

Una de las ironías más grandes era que gracias a él, había conocido a Armin y que gracias a Armin, Eren y yo pudimos convivir y jugar juntos en varios episodios de la niñez.

El rubio había sido un punto intermedio indispensable, hasta que a Eren le importaron más otras cosas. Entonces, Armin ha permanecido a mi lado desde siempre.

—Es porque le gustas. —Sasha me lo había dicho tranquilamente durante el almuerzo, absorta en su comida sin presenciar mi perplejidad y desconcierto, o tal vez ni aunque me viera lo notaría.

¿Yo, gustarle a Armin?

Sí había tenido ideas locas y extrañas, esa se llevaba el premio.

Me hice la pregunta muchas veces, mientras escuchaba el galopado ritmo del corazón de mi mejor amigo cuando estábamos en la quietud de su alcoba, sobre una cama con los ojos cerrados. Era ya como un ritual sin mediar palabras, donde mi alma yacía serena en sus manos y siempre terminábamos igual: mi cabeza en el pecho de Armin mientras el acariciaba cada hebra de mi negruzco cabello con su mano derecha.

Llegué a la conclusión de que la única manera de comprobarlo, era besarlo.

La idea de un beso me era una locura. Las niñas a mi alrededor hablaban del primer beso como algo equiparable al alcance de la iluminación, así que o llegabas a sentir que tocabas el cielo o te arrepentirías para toda la vida de haberlo hecho. Dependía de muchos factores, pero sobre todo de la persona a la que besarías.

No lo niego: fantaseé con que Eren sería mi primer beso por muchísimos años, pero tuve de que desistir. No sólo por el odio que me profesaba, sí no porque aparte era y es mi hermano adoptivo. Mamá Carla se escandalizaría de sólo pensarlo.

—Mikasa, ¿ya estás lista? —Oí a mi madre adoptiva llamarme del piso inferior, mientras terminaba de ajustarme la falda del instituto frente al espejo de mi habitación.

—Sí—Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera. Tomé mis cosas y bajé a su encuentro, mientras un exquisito olor a manzana dulce me inundaba el sentido del olfato.

—Perfecto ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de llevarle ésta tarta a la señora Ackerman?

Tomé la charola sin rechistar y salí de la casa. Mamá solía cada tanto hacer una tarta a los vecinos que habían sido amables con la familia y aparentemente los Ackerman eran sus favoritos o al menos eran a los que más tartas de manzana he tenido que llevarles.

En ocasiones me era incómodo y ésta no fue la excepción. Cuando la mujer de rasgos asiáticos apareció tras la puerta después de que caminé varias cuadras para llegar frente a la misma, esa mirada enternecida y nostálgica me recibió sin contenciones.

—Mikasa…

—Buen día, señora Hitomi. Mi madre le manda esto. —Extendí el postre y ella lo recibió algo vacilante. Como siempre, no dejaba de mirarme.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. Hoy luces preciosa ¿Vas al instituto? ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —Estaba acostumbrada sus entrometidas preguntas, pero mi mente desvarió por un segundo volviendo a recobrar la imagen del sujeto ensangrentado en el callejón y tuve que sacudir la cabeza.

—Muy bien, señora Hitomi. Un gusto verla, cuídese.

La dejé con las palabras en la boca y casi me fui corriendo de allí. Avancé mis pasos lo más lejos posible de aquella casa, sentía un zumbido en los oídos y ¿En qué momento había llegado a la casa de Armin? Su rostro era digno de una pintura cuando de camino al instituto lo tomé de la mano. Aunque no dijo nada, afianzó el agarre algo nervioso, extrañado con la rapidez con la que avanzábamos por las calles.

Estaba decidida, sí Sasha estaba en lo cierto iba a comprobarlo una vez lo besara. Y sí Armin me quería iba a ser sencillamente maravilloso.

—Mikasa ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó algo agitado cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo. Encabezábamos la marea de gente y yo no veía la hora de cruzar.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría Armin? —Lo miré a sus bonitos ojos azules y le dirigí la más sincera de las sonrisas, entonces sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y lucía hermoso.

Me estaba adaptando a cada detalle del rubio, haciéndome la idea de tenerlo a mi lado. Porque sabía que Armin valía la pena totalmente, porque nos queríamos demasiado y porque con él la oscuridad tenía luz.

Mantenía esas magníficas ideas cuando el semáforo cambió a verde y fui la primera en cruzar, más el ajetreo de gente separó nuestro agarre. Volteé para encontrar al rubio y todo se sucedió como en cámara lenta. Oí el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto y me sentí de pronto sacudida. Percibí un gran impacto y unas fuertes manos, luego, nada más.

…

—Vete a la mierda, Levi, nos importa un coño quien sea ella.

—¿En serio, Rashad? ¿Entonces no te importaría que le corte el cuello a tu esposa?

Al principio oí las voces muy lejos, pero poco a poco fui oyéndolos bastante cerca, luego las imágenes difusas cobraron sentido y sentí un dolor de cabeza y mareo brutales.

—¡Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima, hijo de puta!

—Ponme a prueba.

Todo era confuso. Visualicé a tres tipos enfundados en trajes negros, como los de un servicio de escoltas. Uno de ellos me daba la espalda, pero su silueta y su voz las reconocí de inmediato. Los otros dos tipos parecían coléricos, pero el mareo hacía todo insoportable para mí.

Me di cuenta de mi estado prontamente: estaba en un cuarto alumbrado únicamente por una lámpara del techo, amarrada firmemente a una silla. Todo daba indicio a que era una bodega abandonada o algo por el estilo.

Los tipos desconocidos me miraron.

—Parece que ya despertó tu mujercita.

El hombre a espaldas de mi volteó y ni siquiera me dieron las fuerzas para fulminarlo con la mirada. Me miró con su usual desdén, pero o fue el mareo o en verdad el azabache "ablandó" su mirada.

—Al fin despiertas, cariño.

 _¿Cariño?_

—¿Levi, qué…?

Cualquier intento de hablar, resultó inútil de la manera más inesperada posible. En un momento estás planeando tu primer beso con un dulce chico y al siguiente despiertas amarrada a una silla para ser besada por un matón amargado.

Los labios del azabache se sintieron secos, pero suaves. Fue un roce etéreo y prófugo, se hundió lentamente contra mis labios. Por un momento creí que no sería tan malo, hasta que las cosas se profundizaron y la perplejidad me tomó al sentir la avidez de su lengua recorrerme los labios. Intentó forcejear para adentrarse en mi boca, pero estuve lo suficientemente estable para no permitirlo.

Levi se separó de mi boca y como sí nada volvió a encarar a los otros sujetos.

—Tienen suerte de que mi prometida esté bien.

El más alto de los otros dos caminó unos pasos hasta Levi y lo tomó del cuello.

—Escúchame, Levi, sí Hanji nos mandó por tu zorrita, fue por algo.

—Yo me las arreglo con Hanji. Y quítame las manos de encima, Rashad, te hieden a culo.

Los tipos me dieron una última mirada y abandonaron el sitio. Me sentí más confundida que nunca, aún con la sensación del beso. Seguí anonadada aún cuando Levi deshizo los amarres que me sostenían a la silla.

—Vamos, levántate.

—¿Por qué carajo me besaste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué…?

—Te oí, maldita sea. ¿De verdad me vienes con eso? ¿Acaso viste a esos tipos? —Soltó un bufido antes de seguir—Iban a violarte y a matarte, Jaeger, pero sí eso es lo que quieres no tengo ningún problema en dejarte aquí.

Supe que hablaba en serio cuando hizo el amague de levantarse de un estirón, pero sostuve con fuerza su muñeca para impedirlo, levantándome a mí en el acto. No obstante una vez pisé, un fuerte dolor cruzó mi cuerpo y me desplomé sobre el suelo ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Levi se agachó a mi altura Los nervios vinieron a mí una vez sus manos me tantearon, levantando la camisa del uniforme a la altura del abdomen.

—Como lo pensé.

—¿Qué… qué sucede?

—No es nada tan grave, pero te dolerá varias semanas. Después de todo nos impactó un auto.

—"¿Nos?"

—Sí, Jaeger, impedí que fallecieras atropellada. De nada.

No añadí más nada. Tampoco me negué a que me cargara en sus brazos. Caminó por entre varios pasillos en mal estado, hasta que por fin visualicé la luz solar y salimos a un estacionamiento con un único auto.

Me subió en aquel Lancer del noventa y dos, mientras conducía por las calles yo no me sacaba de la cabeza la escena del beso más extraño de todos los tiempos. Sí, como lo planeé aquel día obtuve mi primer beso, pero no de quien y como quería.

No tardé en notar que Levi conducía por calles de las que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al departamento de un amigo.

—Adivino, sí no lo haces me matarán a mí y a toda mi familia—.El silencio prolongado de Levi fue más que suficiente para confirmar mis sospechas. Musité una risa sin gracia—Hoy vi a tu madre. —No respondió, ni siquiera lo vi mostrar alguna expresión de reojo—Le llevé una tarta que preparó mamá. —Lo único cercano a una respuesta a mis palabras, fue un frenazo.

—Llegamos.

El edificio era algo viejo. También el estilo de los apartamentos era anticuado y algo pequeño. El amigo de Levi se llamaba Erd, tampoco se vio muy feliz de vernos, pero parece que le debía una "deuda" al azabache.

Pedí ir al baño y una vez ahí, tuve la no tan grandiosa dicha de encontrarme con un espejo. Supuse que hice bien en no insistirle a Levi que me dejara en casa, porque el grito que daría mamá Carla al encontrarme llena de moretones no sería nada normal.

También ¿Qué había sucedido con Armin luego del incidente?

—Hey, tu habitación será al fondo a la izquierda. Volveré en la noche —Escuché la voz de Levi a través de la puerta, seca, cortante y sus pasos alejarse. Al hacerlo, me apresuré en destrabar el cerrojo y salir antes de que se fuera.

—¿Sabes algo de Armin?

—¿Hmm? —Lo vi levantar una ceja extrañado.

—Armin, ya sabes, lo has visto con Eren y conmigo. El rubio.

—No me digas, ¿La nenita rubia tenía pito todo éste tiempo? —Lo fulminé con mis ojos en el acto. Definitivamente, el tipo era un bastardo con todas las letras.

—Sí, lo tenía.

—Ni idea, Jaeger. Me concentré más en que no nos mataran que en salvarle el culo a tu amiguito.

No agregué más nada y Levi se fue. El cuerpo me dolía por cada paso que daba, así que decidí quedarme en la cama del cuarto que el azabache me había indicado. No fue muy cómodo. El lugar apestaba a humedad por todas partes, pero mi cansancio era demasiado.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche. Erd había pedido pizza y estaba viendo fútbol en el viejo televisor de la sala de estar. No me prestó mucha atención cuando me senté en uno de los sillones, sólo me ofreció un pedazo de pizza que acepté a duras penas. Sin muchas cosas interesantes que encontrar más que un suelo cubiertos de envolturas y residuos más el olor a queso dándome nauseas que forcé disimular, el sujeto atrajo mi atención. No fue difícil para mí darme cuenta de su estado debido al tembleque de sus manos, lo marcado de sus huesos y de sus ojeras.

—Eres un adicto.

Mordí la pizza mientras sentí la mirada café del hombre caerme encima, nervioso, rascándose con insistencia.

—¿Qué? Pff, estás… estás loca.

—Pero no drogada.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Lo siguiente fue tener al tipo apuntándome con un tenedor, tembloroso como un gato mojado. Levanté las manos en un intento porque bajara la guardia, mostrándome despreocupada—Sí viniste aquí para juzgarme…

—No te estoy juzgando, sólo dije la verdad.

—No es cierto. No consumo hace varias semanas.

—Tal vez, pero te hace falta ¿No?

Empeoré las cosas ligeramente. O tal vez terminé de cansar la resistencia del tipo que se dio por vencido. Se haló el grasoso cabello rubio cenizo y luego de dar un grito con aparentemente toda las fuerzas de sus pulmones, se desplomó en el sofá.

—Es una mierda. Ese imbécil de Levi me tiene los huevos rotos. —Suspiró, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. —Dijo que sólo me daría un poco sí limpiaba el apartamento.

—No veo mucho avance.

—¿Bromeas? Me jodí con la cocina, aún me arden las manos por el desengrasante.

Me asomé al área dicha. En evidencia, la cocina hasta brillaba, ni siquiera mamá Carla habría hecho una limpieza tan exhaustiva. Alcé ambas cejas y hasta me tenté de dar un silbido, era increíble el poder del vicio.

El resto de la noche, Erd se la pasó echando cuentos. Me relató de cómo terminó inmiscuido con Levi y todo ese bajo mundo. Tenía veintitrés, había comenzado a consumir marihuana a los quince, un año más tarde siguió con la cocaína, pasó por el LSD y finalmente se quedó con la heroína. Por conseguir más, terminó como un traficante pequeño en los barrios bajos y debiendo dinero a la mafia de los Hidad… en la cual trabajaba Levi.

La idea me dejó consternada.

Me abracé a mí misma. La idea era totalmente descabellada, inclusive terminé llena de escalofríos y temblores, por mientras una mar de recuerdos del azabache que ese día me había salvado corrían como una vertiente por mi cabeza.

—¿Y tú? —Oí aún absorta en mi mente a Erd—¿De dónde lo conoces? Pareces muy joven.

—… Era mi niñero.

—¿Tú qué? —Se rió hoscamente—¿Lo dices en serio? —Asentí mecánicamente. Ni yo lo podía digerir.

Eren y yo teníamos siete años en aquel entonces y Levi tenía mi edad o un poco más. Fue una temporada en la que la madre de Eren trabajó como repostera hasta que sufrió una fractura en una de sus piernas durante una jornada laboral. Mi familia adoptiva siempre había tenido gran estima por la de él y fue mamá Carla personalmente quien le pidió aquel favor. Fueron tiempos extraños, pero Levi no siempre podía cuidarnos, en algunas ocasiones lo hizo su madre u otras vecinas.

Recordaba haberlo visto desde muy joven llegar lleno de moretones y chorreando sangre. El vecindario entero decía que el hijo de los Ackerman iba por malos pasos, que se metía con gente peligrosa y que no era de extrañar que en algún momento apareciera "con moscas en la boca".

Recuerdo que un día golpeó muy fuerte a Eren y me enojé demasiado con él. No recuerdo bien el motivo, pero sí que después de esa paliza jamás se nos volvió a permitir acercarnos a él. Sus padres pidieron disculpas a Grisha y Carla, pero eso no cambió su decisión.

Decisión que me hizo muy feliz. Asegurar el bienestar de Eren siempre fue primordial para mí, hasta que sus rechazos se volvieron tan voraces. Tuve que resignarme a cuidar de mi hermanastro a la distancia.

Porque había jurado que cuidaría a Eren, siempre, toda mi vida.

Eren, ¿cómo estaba él?

Erd se quedó dormido en el sofá como un saco de papas. Hice zapping con el control mientras pasaba los canales, pensando en todo lo sucedido, luchando porque mis párpados no se terminaran de cerrar. Sabía que Levi no era el mejor de los tipos, pero nunca creí que terminaría envuelto en algo tan arriesgado como una mafia.

Y sí toda mi vida lo recordaba así ¿Cuántos años llevaba en todo eso?

La puerta se abrió y volteé de un reflejo en el acto.

Levi lanzó la chaqueta del traje con fuerza hacia un rincón. La camisa blanca y los pantalones estaban manchados de tierra y escombros, como quien sale de un derrumbe. Aunque su rostro de piedra no demostrara expresiones distinguibles, logré con sumo esfuerzo encontrar cierto fastidio. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y caminar por el corredor, hasta que me miró de reojo y se detuvo. Fue un segundo de contacto, pues caminó hasta el baño y allí se encerró.

Duró muchísimo tiempo allí dentro. Oí el ruido de la regadera todo el rato. Me levanté para ver a través de la ventana más cercana, en un intento de batallar contra mi sueño. Afuera estaba nublado y sólo obtuve la vista de una calle desolada débilmente, más la vista de la cocina de otro apartamento. Imaginé que estábamos al sur de la ciudad, por como se mostraba todo y la cantidad de grafitis en cada mísero muro.

Cuando el ruido del agua de la regadera cesó, regresé mi atención al departamento. Levi salió con una toalla impecable rodeándole la cintura y pasó de largo hacia la cocina para beber de una botella de agua que sacó del refrigerador, haciendo como sí yo no me encontrara allí. Finalmente, me harté.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas ignorarme?

—No te estoy ignorando.

—Claro.

—Sí te ignorara créeme que no tendría la toalla puesta, Jaeger. —Me enmudecí al oírlo, guardándome para mis adentros que añadir, él arrugó la nariz con desagrado. —Tch, apesta como la mierda.

—Erd limpió la cocina.

—¿Sí? Pues un puto mono lo habría hecho mejor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Quedó demasiado limpio.

—No lo suficiente. —Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, imaginando el motivo por el que él decía aquello. Recordaba que Levi era algo maníaco con la limpieza, a Eren y a mí nos hacía limpiar cada jodido mugre de la casa, pero esto era exagerar demasiado.

—Entiendo que lo digas para que haga algo productivo en lugar de matarse de una sobredosis, pero no hablas en serio ¿Verdad? Está demasiado limpio. —Aquella cara de asco que me puso fácilmente le hacía la competencia a las que me daba Eren.

—Lárgate a dormir.

—No tengo sueño—Y era en serio. Se había esfumado.

—Qué lástima, porque yo sí.

—¿No pudiste decirme que eras un mafioso? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca tan pronto estuvieron en mi cabeza, pero francamente no tuve la intención de detenerlas.

—Tan directa como siempre.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Levi? —Mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas. Mi cara no develaba nada, pero dentro de mí todo era inentendible—Tienes una familia, unos excelentes padres ¿Por qué?

Entendí que no respondería. Miró la botella de agua como la cosa más interesante del mundo, aunque con sobrado desdén y bebió otra vez de ella, cerrando los ojos y secándose los labios por lo que parecía una eternidad.

—Y yo que pensaba que el entrometido era tu hermano. Dime, ¿ya te cansaste de que te mande a la mierda o sigues detrás de él como su perrito faldero?

Auch, golpe bajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que quise escupirle la cara a éste tipo? ¿Meses, años?

¿Alguna vez han tenido una batalla silenciosa con alguien? De esas en que sí los ojos fueran cuchillas, hace rato habría ocurrido una masacre sangrienta. Pues bien, en ese preciso instante librábamos esa clase de batalla.

Pero el maldito no daba su brazo a torcer y no soporté más. Abandoné el sitio y me encerré en la habitación, hasta que se hiciera de mañana. Intentar dormir fue un infierno, porque las imágenes de un Levi de diferentes edades manchado de sangre y barro se repitieron. ¿Había sido sangre de él? ¿De personas? ¿De cadáveres?

Transcurrió una semana. Al tercer día, ayudé a Erd con la limpieza del apartamento. De todas maneras, Levi no le daría ni un gramo de nada aunque brillara como un diamante. Lo vi esporádicamente, en dos oportunidades en que ninguno determinó al otro; la curiosidad pudo con Erd y cuando volvimos a estar solos me preguntó qué había sucedido, aunque yo tampoco le di mayor respuesta que hacerme la desentendida.

Obvié la preocupación de Grisha y Carla, puesto que yo había desaparecido repentinamente. Los moretones comenzaban a tener mejor pinta, aunque aún luciera como un saco de boxeo. Una vez desaparecieran los de mi rostro estaba lista para regresar a casa, pero necesitaba al menos darles a entender que me encontraba bien hasta entonces, así que me decidí a hablar con Levi cuando fuese que llegara.

La sorpresa fue grande. Fue él quien me dio el "hola" más frío que el mío propio primero, luego extendiéndome una bolsa. Enarqué mis cejas cuando encontré unos chocolates y una crema dentro.

—Usa la crema para los moretones. Te hará bien.

Dejé las cosas a un lado, al igual que mi educación. No me atreví a agradecerle, porque estaba más preocupada por otra cosa.

—Necesito decirle a mi familia que…

—Ya lo saben, Jaeger.

—¿Qué?

—Saben qué estás viva y que estarás unos días aquí. El señor Jaeger me confirmó que varios de los otros han estado rondando su casa, así que estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que permanezcas en este lugar. —Mi desconcierto era grande, pero era lo más lógico. Era proteger a la familia y especialmente a Eren después de todo.

—Armin…

—El rubio está vivo. No deja de ir a tu casa a romper las bolas, también tu amiga la glotona. —Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios sabía de Sasha? Era mejor no preguntar.

Levi estuvo ese día en el apartamento más de lo normal. Incluso, nos ayudó a Erd y a mí con el aseo, mientras preparé el almuerzo; ya me estaba cansando de la comida chatarra así que hice un arroz con pollo y jugo de fruta. Lo vi usar unos jeans y una camiseta gris, era raro no verlo con ese traje negro noche.

No era el tipo más conversador, más yo tampoco lo era: Erd era quien hablaba por los dos en el lugar, casi solo en sus desvaríos.

—También estaba este tipo… ¿Gunther? ¡Y Auruo! Joder sí, ¿has vuelto a verlos, Levi? Bueno, imagino que no, aunque no dudo que sí has visto a Petra—El pícaro comentario casi hace que Levi se ahogara con su bebida. Me atrevo a decir que fue ese inusual incidente el que llamó mi atención y miré a ambos hombres.

—¿Petra? —Indagué al pendiente de la reacción del azabache y lo noté encresparse.

—¿No sabes de ella, Mikasa? Bueno, imagino que Levi no te lo ha comentado igual.

—Basta Erd, ella no necesita saber de…

—Me encantaría saberlo Erd—Me apresuré a hablar y supe que Levi quería despellejarme ipso facto.

—Petra es una chica que Levi salvó de toda ésta porquería de las drogas, como a mí, ¡Y demonios qué era una belleza, Dios! Pero el Hadid número uno aquí presente no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hasta que fue muy tarde y terminó con Auruo. Así que cuando la quiso ya la tenía otro. —El rubio lo miró con decepción y el azabache pasó de largo comiendo sin hacer el menor caso, pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento gruñiría sí el tema seguía, o nos mandaría a callar.

—¿Y lo dejó por ese Auruo? —Pregunté. Y Levi chistó por lo bajo

—Ni siquiera lo dejó, él llego tarde, como bomberos a un incendio ¿Me entiendes? Lo peor es que… Bueno, no es que Auruo sea un Adonis.

—Imagino que ya no tienen nada interesante de que hablar ¿No es así? —Mencionó el contrario con voz filosa. Yo lo miré directo a sus ojos, de los cuales me di cuenta no eran negros como pensaba sí no azules como calcedonias (vaya sorpresa), y lo encaré.

—No, Levi, no tenemos nada más interesante de que hablar. —Y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Erd además, tragó grueso.

—¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere más arroz?

La noche estaba fresca por el viento del verano. Me cubrí con una toalla y puse mi ropa a secar en los tendederos improvisados cerca de las ventanas, así que dormiría desnuda. En el silencio de la habitación colgué la toalla en un clavo y develé mi piel desnuda, marcada entre blanco, morado y un color amarillento por secciones. Mi estado era visualmente lastimoso y tener que andar con la falda del uniforme no facilitaba las cosas, pero suspiré y procedí a tomar el frasco de la crema que había traído Levi. Mejoraría y todo volvería a la normalidad, tenía que pensar en eso.

La crema se sintió helada al contacto con mi piel, pero aliviaba. Comencé a masajearla cuidadosamente por mis piernas y muslos, tratando de destensar mi propio cuerpo. Dolía a intervalos.

Recién lograba relajarme un poco, cuando el rechinido de la puerta puso todos mis sentidos alerta. Me removí a tomar la toalla y me cubrí tanto y tan rápido como pude y entonces reconocí el corte de cabello más la musculatura de la silueta.

—Se vale tocar la puerta.

—Imaginé que no estarías dormida.

—No, pero igual…

Mi voz se abanó y él se tomó sendos segundos de silencio. La luz de afuera daba a la crema, así que lo lógico es que la vio.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No.

—Vale. —Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero consideré que no sería tan malo. Que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal y que luego haría que se fuera.

—Sólo en la espalda... Yo... no alcanzo muy bien.

Me puse de rodillas en la cama y me volteé. Obvié el calor en mis mejillas pintándolas y definitivamente no quería que él viera eso. Procuré desnudar la piel de mi espalda hasta cierto punto y percibí los dedos de Levi untarse de la crema, para deslizarse con soltura por mi amoratada piel. La sensación era completamente diferente a la de mis propios dedos, también me destensé casi en el acto. No era brusco y ni muy suave, era el ritmo ideal para aplacar la hinchazón. Casi suspiraba de la calidez de la sensación, opacando la frialdad de la crema misma.

Entonces, los minutos para mí fueron infinitos y placenteros, aunque recobré algo del sano juicio cuando los dedos buscaron más piel. Es extraño decirlo, pero me dio confianza… Y no me importó. Permití que Levi tocara los costados de mi cuerpo en pequeños círculos y trazara un lento camino hasta la parte más baja de mi espalda, en el territorio que ya casi declaraba mis glúteos.

Repentinamente volvieron a una zona no tan sensible; mis hombros y mi cuello sintieron la caricia de sus dígitos de lado a lado, hasta que estuvieron suficientemente amasados. No era necesario mediar palabras, él sabía dónde y como tocar. Era consciente de que solo iba por aquello que no estaba del color natural de mi piel, pero entonces, mi estómago también lo sintió.

—Levi…

—No te haré nada, Mikasa.

—…

—¿Te duele no es así? —Apreté mis labios. Hundió una zona de mi vientre donde el dolor fue ciertamente punzante. —Yo me encargo. No te haré nada.

Lo encaré porque sentí que así sabría qué tan verdadero era eso. Entonces, vi sus ojos y supe que no lo hacía, o era un maestro de la mentira.

La toalla fue a parar en un borde de la cama. Y fui muy seguramente abducida.

Los masajes fueron a mis brazos, a mis muslos, a cada curvatura de mi anatomía. Sentí un par de dedos pasearse por mi abdomen, hasta recorrerme el valle de los senos. Levi permaneció ahí, tanteándome indescifrable, hasta que los pequeños moretones de mis senos y otros raspones en el resto de mi piel, fueron tocados.

Tardó y no quise que se fuera, que dejara de tocar y acariciar con esa soltura. Pero entonces, ya mis moretones no lo requirieron más y la soledad se apoderó de la habitación. Musitó un descansa que apenas oí, uno que no llegué a encarnar muy bien.

En la mañana me pregunté sí no había sido un sueño más, pero fue la sensación en mi cuerpo la que me dio respuesta. Aún podía sentir el tacto áspero contra mi piel.

En el comedor hallé la sorpresa de que él había dejado el desayuno hecho.

Extrañamente, el resto de días lo vi más seguido por el apartamento.

Llegó justamente pocos minutos después de encontré a Erd tratando de inyectarse, mientras no sé cómo demonios hice para librarme de sus ataques desesperados por tener la jeringa en sus manos. Unos segundos después de que Levi llegó, Erd terminó inconsciente, así que lo dejamos en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien? —Se dejó caer en un sillón y me miró fijamente, sentí entonces un revoltijo en el estómago y desvíe la mirada.

—Sí.

—Pronto volverás a tu casa, Jaeger.

—Mikasa.

—¿Ah?

—La noche que me ayudaste con la crema me llamaste por mi nombre—. Mi voz salió de mi garganta por cuenta propia, pero la petición fue certera, fue anhelada—Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre.

El silencio se instaló en la sala, pesado y prolongado, hasta que un suspiro emitido por el hombre consciente lo rompió. Me quedé pensando en cada escena en los últimos días, especialmente el beso en la bodega con el que me "salvaron la vida".

—No puedo creer… —Mi voz sonó apagada, a duras penas audible—Que de todos los tipos tú terminaras siendo mi primer beso…

Levi me vio como sí hubiera hecho un descubrimiento totalmente nuevo.

—No me digas. ¿ni siquiera con el cabello oxigenado lograste un beso del maricón de Eren?

—Eren es mi hermano, —Dije con firmeza, forzando mi voz. Me irritaban sus comentarios ácidos, sobre todo si se relacionaban a Eren.

—Y bien qué te gustaría cometer incesto.

—¡Ni siquiera planeaba besar a Eren!

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quién? —Mis manos se habían hecho puños y mi ojos trataban de pulverizar a ese estúpido enano. Yo ya no pensaba en qué responder y todo lo demás casi lo escupí—¿Uno de tus pajeros compañeros de clase o acaso a la nenita rubia que se la pasa contigo?

—Sí.

Mi respuesta fue quizá muy inesperada. Ciertamente, el mafioso irritante no era la más expresiva de las personas, pero con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y la boca entreabierta era lo más similar a la visualización de la sorpresa en su ser. Sentí regocijo. Lo había pillado desprevenido con mis palabras, así que de alguna forma yo ejercí el control.

—Quería darle mi primer beso a Armin ese día.

No esperé nada de su parte. Me quedé mirando los restos de migas de pan en el suelo sin pensar o considerar nada más. Me quería ir, sentía nauseas.

—Ya veo—Y volví a oír su voz—Podrás hacerlo cuando regreses—Reconocí cierto deje en su voz—Quítale la virginidad sí se te canta el culo. —Acto seguido, Levi se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, para irse dando un último portazo.

Me amargué después, porque quise llorar con todas mis ganas, pero me restringí de hacerlo. Me sentía como una bomba a punto de estallar, hasta estuve a punto de mordisquearme las uñas. Fue en ese instante en el que quise regresar el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo, para irme por un camino totalmente diferente con Armin ese día que cambió todo.

Salí a tomar aire fresco y algo captó mi atención antes de tomar las llaves. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y me lo metí en mis bolsillos.

Cuando estuve sobre la grama, afuera del edificio, saqué el encendedor y un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tomé del mesón. Lo miré determinando el liso del empapelado blanco y antes de atreverme a calarlo con todas mis ganas, pensé en que Levi Ackerman era un idiota. Uno de pequeños ojos azul zafiro.

Lo siguiente fui yo tosiendo atosigada con el humo, asfixiada hasta el maldito desespero. Fruncí el ceño y tosí hasta que me ardió la garganta, me recliné con las manos en mis rodillas y apreté el cigarrillo entre mis dedos. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo… pero yo estaba decidida a fumarme esa mierda, así que una vez me recobré, me lo volví a llevar a la boca. Y fumé. En segundos, me lo consumí casi todo, mientras todo desvanecía de mi cabeza.

Las cosas se tornaron indescriptibles. Yo siempre fui desconfiada de todo y de todos, salvo de Eren y Armin, tal vez Sasha y en su momento Jean. Decir lo que pasó parecía sacado de un libro fantástico: una chica de dieciséis años que evadió siete navajas lanzadas desde la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, claro, nada del otro mundo.

Me quedé ahí, tambaleando sobre mi pie derecho y mirando a todas partes. Ladeé la cabeza cuando lo primero que vi salir de las sombras nocturnas, fueron unos lentes.

—Increíble. —No identifiqué bien la voz. No supe sí era un hombre o una mujer, hasta que la vi salir por completo. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una chaqueta verde, el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta excepto por el flequillo y mantenía un gesto asquerosamente divertido. —De verdad qué eres asombrosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunté a la defensiva, al pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba armada con los pistolas en un cinturón, no podía bajar la guardia.

—Tranquila, tranquila. No planeo hacerte daño, sólo… Quería saber porque Erwin está tan interesado en ti.

—¿Erwin?

—Nos veremos luego, Mikasa. Hasta entonces.

—Espera, no puedes…

Intenté seguirla, pero volvió a la sombras y desapareció como sí nada, como sí nunca hubiera estado allí.

Regresé al apartamento, consternada. Juré que ya estaba enloqueciendo, o que convivir con un adicto le hacía mal a la sanidad de mi juicio.

Me quedé en un estado catatónico, con los ojos abiertos mirando un punto muerto en la nada, abrazada a mis piernas. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Quién era Erwin? ¿Qué querían de mí?

Pensé en Armin en aquél momento y la falta que me hacía recostarme en su pecho oyéndolo decirme que todo estaría bien. Acariciando suavemente mi cabello. Como sí el destino me hiciera otra mala pasada, mis pensamientos fueron personificados; sentí una mano masculina acariciarme las hebras negras con sumo cuidado, regresándome a la realidad.

—Mikasa. —Subí mi cara al encuentro con el rostro pétreo de Levi—Toma.

Me extendió una bolsa, que tomé después de pensármelo mucho. Dentro encontré un empaque de galletas de distintos sabores, no entendí de qué iba la cosa de darme cosas dulces nuevamente, pero las acepté. Él se apartó y se sentó en el sillón habitual y comencé a comerme poco a poco las galletas. Le ofrecí una, pero se negó. Me encogí de hombros y lo miré de reojo.

Dejó la chaqueta negra en el espaldar del sillón, reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el mismo y cerró los ojos. Lucía pacífico y sereno, me atrevo a pensar, que su rostro se pintaba hermoso, como el de un ser perfecto. Pensar que llevaba toda mi vida conociéndolo me daba un revoltijo en el estómago, que el mismo que alguna vez me cuidó a mí y a mi hermano, trabajaba para una mafia peligrosa, que existía la posibilidad de que le haya hecho daño a mucha gente.

—Mikasa.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Fue tan repugnante besarme?

Su duda me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Rebusqué con que palabras contestarle, pero no las hallé. Tuve que decirle lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza.

—No—Tajé, recordando aquel momento—Sólo que jamás creí que tú serías el primero.

—No le des vueltas—Me respondió monótono—No volverá a suceder

El silencio volvió a nosotros, como un depredador al acecho de su presa, así que no soportándolo tomé el control del radio y lo encendí, pasé unos cuántos canales hasta que hallé una canción.

—Tch. Apaga esa cosa.

—Me gusta ésta canción. —Mi cerebro memorizó el ritmo y la letra, hasta tuve la tentación de sonreír. Adoré el sentimiento que me trajo y afiancé el abrazo que me daba a mí misma… Vi a Levi sobarse una sus sienes y se levantó de golpe, yéndose a la cocina, supuse lo que haría. No tardó en regresar y cuando lo hizo yo me mecía de un lado al otro, a cada tonada de la música. Ignoré lo que sea que él buscaba y antes de pensar de más, le propuse lo que quería antes de que se fuera de nuevo. —Bailemos.

Él me miró como sí hubiera cometido un sacrilegio, pero me decidí a tomarlo por las muñecas y atraerlo hacia mí. Había que aprovechar la canción. Deslicé mi izquierda hacia la derecha de él, enredando nuestros dedos y coloqué su mano en mi cintura. Coloqué mi mano en su amplio hombro e hice que comenzáramos a mecernos de un lado a otro suavemente.

La cercanía me hizo percibirlo; sus manos estaban heladas y su expresión era indescifrable, mientras mi nariz reconocía ese olor a perfume caro que siempre había conservado. Yo lo rebasaba por unos cuantos centímetros. Podía abrigar cada latido de mi corazón por segundo e inspiré hondo, joder que era delicioso ese aroma.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué?

—El perfume que usas. —Dije, buscando verlo a los ojos, pero él parecía más interesado en no verme. —Siempre me ha parecido muy bueno.

Levi hizo como sí nada y se mantuvo callado. Me exasperaba aquello. También había aflojado el agarre, lo que me daba un indicio de que no veía la hora de soltarme. Me tenté de alejarme y dar por sentado el asunto, de que mi intento por mantener una conversación se había ido muy a la mierda, pero era de esperarse pues después de todo ninguno de los dos éramos muy comunicativos que se diga.

—Así que ésta es la canción—Fruncí el ceño al oírlo. Creí inclusive que hablaba para sí mismo y posiblemente develé mi desconcierto en mi cara, ya que prosiguió—La canción que siempre quisiste bailar con Eren.

Sí yo no fuera Mikasa, me habría quedado con la boca abierta, pero no iba a demostrarlo. No obstante, mi sorpresa no tenía precedentes, no entendía como él podía recordar algo como eso.

—Lo mencionaste una vez—Dijo con parsimonia—Cuando eras niña, oías mucho ésta canción.

Iba a preguntárselo, el porqué recordaba algo tan ambiguo del pasado, pero no pude. Levi afianzó la mano en mi cintura y soltó mi mano; llevó la suya propia hasta mi mejilla y me atrajo hacia él. Todo se detuvo, nuestros labios se rozaron y terminaron fusionados instintivamente. Me dejé llevar. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y un jalón a mi labio inferior fue la llave para que su lengua invadiera mi boca y se encontrara con la mía.

Halé sus cabellos, así que sin querer lo incentivé a portarse "un poco más… salvaje".. me alzó de mis glúteos, llevándome a enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Todo en él era fuerte, férreo. No quería su maldita dominación ni su lengua subyugando a la mía, pero era tan contradictoria como para necesitarlo. Le hice la guerra. Mi lengua no le dio tregua a la suya y terminé besándolo con fiereza.

Y luego era de mañana.

Y luego desperté.

Y… a la mierda.

Abrí los ojos: estaba en la habitación, encerrada en ese olor a humedad, oyendo los pájaros cantar allá afuera.

No entendía un carajo.

Me levanté tambaleando. Lo hice de golpe y me llevé una mano a mi frente, porque era imposible, porque eso y toda la mierda sucedida no podía ser parte de un sueño, era una locura.

Salí apresurada. Oí la tetera chirriar en la cocina, caminando asegurándome de que sentía el suelo y las paredes, me dirigí hasta allá. En el proceso me encontré a Erd engullido de pan y con la mirada perdida, no tenía caso siquiera saludarlo.

Levi estaba de espaldas, sirviéndose té en una pequeña y fina taza, usando unos jeans, tenis y suéter gris.

Me encolericé sin consideración y fui hacia él, dispuesta a que me diera respuestas. Sí me estaban drogando o una mierda por el estilo, necesitaba saberlo ya.

—Más te vale decirme que…

Mi exigencia se quedó a medio camino. No esperaba encontrarme un moretón mordaz en su bonita cara para cuando se dio la vuelta, viéndome con su típica fachada de hielo bebiendo del café.

—¿Levi…? ¿Qué…?

—Dos días más, Mikasa. Sólo faltan dos días—. Dijo y luego caminó hasta la pequeña mesa dispuesta al fondo, se sentó en una silla como sí nada y continuó bebiendo aquel té—Hay algo de pan. Habría hecho un puto desayuno decente pero…

—Pero no sabes cocinar. —Recordaba tanto eso, como el color favorito de Eren. La única vez que ese hombre intentó hacernos comida a mi hermano y a mí, mamá Carla tuvo que comprar un sartén nuevo. Suspiré. —Dime por favor que no me estoy volviendo loca.

—No te estás volviendo loca. —Me senté frente a él y mientras sorbía de su taza me llevé ambas manos a la cara.

—Dime qué está pasando—Lo encaré de pronto, ya harta de tantas cosas repentinas. No sabía nada de mi familia ni de mis amigos desde hacía días y ya todo parecía una eternidad—Primero me traes aquí, luego una tipa sale de las sombras y ahora…

—¿Espera qué? ¿De qué tipa hablas?

—Ayer mientras no estabas salí afuera y una mujer me... —Pensé en sí decir como sucedió, porque incluso para mí no era fácil de digerir. Pero ya las cosas a esas alturas me daban muy igual—Me lanzó navajas. Siete para ser exacta, pero no me afectó en nada. No sé como las evadí pero lo hice.

Levi se levantó de golpe, logrando que la mesa se tambaleara y que el té negro se derramara. Me quedé quieta por precaución, pero más que nada busqué entender que le afanaba tanto. No alcancé a preguntar qué ocurría, él me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a rastras afuera de la cocina, me ordenó ir por mis cosas mientras iba tomando las suyas.

—¿Cómo… Cómo era la mujer, Mikasa? ¿Qué más hizo? ¿Qué te dijo?

Soltó sus preguntas mientras bajamos el edificio, le seguí el paso tanto como pude y le respondí fatigada.

—No fue mucho, Levi. Me dijo que un tal Erwin estaba interesado en mí y se despidió… Ella usaba…—Entonces los dos nos quedamos de piedra frente a la puerta principal del edificio—…Lentes.

Ojos cafés, sonrisa socarrona, un desordenado cabello castaño. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

—¡Oh, Levi! ¿Te vas antes de que acabe la fiesta?

Todo fue muy rápido.

La mujer sacó sus dos pistolas y Levi nos hizo para atrás, me empujó lejos y se movió con una rapidez sin precedentes. Lo vi sacar una daga de su bota y lanzarse contra ella, era lo más lógico pensar que no tenía oportunidad, pero me equivoqué, Levi evadió los tiros y abatió contra ella haciéndola retroceder y rasgándole parte de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta con el filo del arma. Entonces, ella me vio.

Mi corazón bombeaba fuertemente, me lancé rodando hacia mi derecha y escuché como las pistolas escupían las balas de golpe. Cuando me detuve, me puse de pie y tomé lo primero que encontré que me serviría para defenderme: el palo de una escoba que se sostenía con una pared.

Levi la hizo tambalear y evadió apenas un tiro que propició, aproveché aquello para irme encima de ella. No sabía lo que hacía, pero mi cuerpo dominado por una adrenalina sin precedentes, sí. Esquivó mi primer ataque, y el siguiente, pero cada lanzada que daba con los extremos de la escoba le dificultaban los movimientos. Levi entonces la derribó y le aplicó una llave, inmovilizándola.

—Suelta las armas, gafas de mierda. No tienes escapatoria. —Le dijo de manera amenazadora, yo mantuve en alto el palo en defensa. Ella rió.

—¿En serio, Levi? —Su ironía fue seguida por el continuo sonido de múltiples armas—¿Eso crees? —No s rodearon un montón de tipos con la misma ropa negra que Levi solía utilizar, armados hasta los dientes. Por lo menos había diez de cada uno. Los jodidos, en definitiva, éramos nosotros—Sé más prudente y suéltame, enano ¡Ya es doloroso! —Con la rabia carcomiéndolo y apretando los dientes, él lo hizo y ella se sobó el cuello al levantarse para ir junto a uno de los tantos armados—Joder, qué tienes fuerza, hombre.

—No sé qué mierda quieres Hanji, pero más te vale dejar ir a Mikasa.

Sentí un temblorcito en todo mi cuerpo cuando oí su pedido. Nuestras vidas estaban en juego y él realmente pensaba era en eso.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Lo siento, pero parece que ésta jovencita le será muy útil a Erwin.

—¡Mis pelotas le son útiles a ese cejotas, joder!

—También, enano ¿Pero no has visto lo que ella puede hacer? —Lo místico de la voz de esa mujer al decirlo, me hizo sentir una curiosidad inmensa, pero aún así impuse una advertencia mortal en mis ojos al conectar con los juguetones de ella. —Es increíble—Y procedió a dejarme de lado y mirarlo a él—Podrían salir de deudas más rápido.

—Sobre mi maldito cadáver, dejaré que ésta puta mafia se meta con ella.

Juré que el azabache que tanto daba por protegerme se tiraría al combate nuevamente y esa mujer debió adivinarlo también, porque de inmediato continuó mediando palabras con él.

—Sólo una cosa. Erwin necesita que Mikasa haga solo una cosa, sí o si.

—Me importa un carajo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Me adelanté a hablar antes de que Levi causara una tragedia ahí mismo. No sé si él se había dado cuenta, pero nos rodeaban demasiados tipos armados para no prestar algo de atención a toda la situación. La tal Hanji me miró satisfecha y no tardó en contestarme.

—Que Arlert termine el trabajo pendiente y ya. Es todo lo que queremos.

Estoy segura que el color abandonó por completo mi cara, cuando oí ese apellido. Porque de todas las personas que yo conocía solo uno tenía ese apellido y era rubio, risueño y una dulzura.

—No es posible…

Todo fue sordo para mí. Levi me empujó lejos y la balacera se desencadenó en el lugar, se convirtió en unas escena tórrida e indescriptible; un hombre, abatiendo a todos, siendo tan rápido como las balas, con una maldita daga. Y mis ojos visualizaron perfectamente como la enterraba en la carne del que se le pasara enfrente, como tomaba las armas de los asesinados por sus manos y continuaba matando, matando y matando.

Uno de ellos, castaño claro, no se concentró en Levi sí no en abrir espacio para escapar con Hanji del lugar.

Yo no podía vincular a toda ésta gente enfermiza, que moría frente a mí, con Armin. Con alguien tan puro y hermoso como Armin.

Y mientras todo pasaba con una velocidad vertiginosa, en mi mente veía en cámara lenta como un tipo golpeaba con su arma las piernas de Levi fuertemente, como último intento de acribillarlo antes de morir.

Una vez más supe que hacer, mi cuerpo lo supo y corrí. Tomé una arma del suelo con firme, centré mi objetivo con mi mirada y le apunté al otro que aprovecha ese pequeño desliz del azabache. Todo dependía que quien disparara primero, si él o yo.

Ver la sangre salir a borbotones de la garganta del sujeto después de que mi bala lo traspasó será una imagen que nunca saldría de mis recuerdos. No obstante, tuve que hacer de tripas corazón, correr hacia Levi y ayudarlo a levantarse. Teníamos que salir de ahí.

El lancer estaba estacionado a unos metros y nada más subirnos Levi lo encendió, hizo los cambios y hundió el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Mi pecho latía desaforado, tenía que calmarme, pero la vertiente de imágenes sanguinarias que se chorreaban en mi cabeza amenazaban con acabar mi cordura: Armin, la mujer, la sangre, Levi. Levi y más y más sangre. Nos miré: nuestra ropa estaba manchada del color carmesí donde se mirara. El hombre había matado para salvarme. El hombre que con tanta vehemencia había hecho de todo para salvarme, era un asesino.

Mis labios temblaron mientras el viento me azotaba. Miré a Levi desde mi lugar y me sorprendí a mí misma, porque me encontré con una entremezcla de sentimientos; sentía asco, sí, pero no sólo eso. Quizá y sólo quizá, era aprecio por lo que había hecho por mí. En ningún momento quise subir la ventana, a pesar de que el viento estaba enredando mi cabello, porque quería que se llevara todo.

Entonces la última imagen vino a mí y me restringí de cerrar mis ojos, a pesar de que quise hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. No dejé de reproducir en mi mente al tipo que maté, al tipo que determinaba lo que ahora era yo. Y yo era eso mismo que era Levi.

Atribuí a eso que no sentía tanto asco hacia él, puesto que, ahora más que nunca, éramos iguales.

Recordé cuando en el pasado Armin me dijo que yo me parecía a Levi tanto en mi físico como en mi forma de ser. En esa oportunidad creí que estaba loco para compararme con "ese tipo" pero también en el fondo, me había emocionado, porque de ser así creía que Eren me tendría un poco del aprecio y admiración que tanto profesaba a Levi.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos en carretera cuando me lo pregunté.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A dónde una vieja amiga. Ya vamos a llegar.

El silencio siguió en nosotros otro rato, hasta que llegamos a una zona de urbanismos. Se detuvo frente a una sencilla casa de color verde manzana y blanco con un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado.

Cuando apagó el auto, dejé que mi impulso tomara las riendas nuevamente. Levi me miró con confusión oculta cuando mi mano izquierda le impidió bajar del auto y entonces, decidí acercarme y acortar la distancia. Busqué sentirme más humana, aunque fuera un poco y obtener algo (lo que fuera) de un mísero beso.

Todo estuvo bien, o por lo menos mejor. El calor se sintió vivo y no necesité nada más; ¿Sintió él lo mismo? Yo me imagino qué sí, porque si no ¿Por qué besarme con tanto ahínco y vehemencia? Parecía que ese hombre quería todo, absolutamente todo. Envidié la entrega que ofrecía al besarme… ¿Qué pasaría de ser Eren? Me tenté de imaginarlo… Y lo hice.

Y el calor se fue.

Mi cara forjó una mueca y me separé de inmediato de su boca. No lo comprendí. Eren lo era todo para mí, pero no había nada si imaginaba que era él quien me besaba en lugar de Levi.

—Mikasa—La pronunciación de mi nombre sonó como una forma de intentar saber qué me pasaba, pero desistió de lo que en verdad quería agregar. Lo cambió por otra cosa, lo puedo jurar—Vamos.

Tocó la puerta. Esperamos. Nada.

—¡Petra! —Así que veníamos a refugiarnos con la famosa Petra— ¡Hey, Petra, soy yo!

Miré de un lado a otro asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie por la zona. La noche se pintaba fría y sin un alma, daba tanta inquietud como alivio. Sin embargo, perduró mi mal sabor de boca. Minutos después Levi se atrevió a girar la perilla de puerta y resultó abierta… Así que pasamos sin problema.

Adentro todas las luces estaban encendidas, era lógico que hubiera alguien. Atravesamos la sala de estar y la humilde cocina, seguí al azabache a través de los pasillos. Identifiqué varios cuadros, la mayoría, de una mujer pequeña y muy bonita con un hombre viejo no muy agraciado.

Imaginé que eran ella y el tal Auruo, quién como dijo Erd, no era muy guapo.

Me quedé un rato admirando las fotos así que, cuando me di cuenta, Levi ya me había dejado atrás. Subí al piso de arriba; todas las puertas, hasta las de los baños y unos armarios estaban abiertas. Detesté tantas luces encendidas.

—Les saldrá cara la cuenta de luz.

Mi comentario fue más para mí misma que cualquiera, Levi tal vez lo escuchó pero no le hizo el menor caso. Lo vi de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación a la que entró e ingresé yo también, procedí a colocarme de su lado derecho. Decir como lucía me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, más que lo que había frente a nosotros en sí. Él imitaba a un espectro mismo, a alguien cuya alma lo abandona totalmente, alguien a quien el horror lo drena.

Sentí mucha pena, una congoja muy grande. En la cama yacía la misma mujer de los cuadros, de cabello castaño y ojos miel abiertos en su totalidad sin ningún rastro de brillo; usaba un pijama rosa y desde su boca brotaba vómito que se regaba hasta su cuello y la cama. El cuerpo estaba ya pálido y tieso; llegué a sentir muchísimo frío. Aunque nunca la conocí con vida, sabía que ella era importante para el que estaba a mi lado. Y dolía mucho.

Yo no me imaginaba a Sasha ni a ninguno de mis conocidos de esa manera.

Determiné la causa de muerte en un instante. La mesita de noche llena de jeringas, cucharas y bolsitas vacías hablaba por sí sola. El nauseabundo olor también.

—Levi…—Susurré su nombre tan bajito que fue imperceptible. Miré su mano y busqué darle mi apoyo de alguna forma, así que la tomé. Fuerte, muy fuerte, aunque no hubiera atisbo alguno de su reacción, pero los segundos pasaron y así él apretó muy poquito.

—Busca—Su voz se oyó forzada. Sé que le costó recobrar el habla—Busca algo que te quede y cámbiate.

Me sentí vomitiva cuando toqué cada prenda de ropa, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Ella era más pequeña que yo, la mayoría de sus cosas no me quedarían, pero por fin una camiseta blanca y unos jeans me calzaron. Lo hice con pura inercia, sin pensar bien, porque el cansancio agobiaba mi mente ya.

Luego de vestirme volví a donde él. Seguía mirándola de pie en el mismo lugar, pero ahora vestía una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo y un pantalón deportivo. Ambas piezas le sentaban muy bien.

Me quedé un tiempo detrás de él, hasta que vi como se arrodillaba y se acercaba al cuerpo de Petra. Su gesto no cambió, su rostro perpetuaba la muerta palidez, aún cuando besó una delicada mano sin vida. Finalmente, le cerró los párpados y salió.

Caminé adelante, oyendo paso cada paso, en silencio. Pensar el lamentable final de esa mujer era demasiado triste, pero de igual forma pensé en lo bien que le sentaba la ropa que llevaba puesta Levi. Sabía la razón. Pero preferí reservármela adentro de esa casa y continuar hasta salir y estar en el auto. Me subí, Levi después y no aguardé más.

—La ropa te sienta excelente.

—Hmp.

—Demasiado bien para ser del tal Auruo. Digo, se ve que el tipo es bastante más alto que tú ¿No? La camiseta no te debería quedar ceñida.

—Mikasa…

—Te acostabas con ella.

Y su silencio fue toda la respuesta que necesité.

Y ninguno habló más.

Condujo otra hora más, distinguí que estábamos nuevamente en la ciudad. Habíamos dado muchas vueltas y yo no paraba de pensar en Petra; en lo feliz que se veía en las fotos, en lo hermosa que era, en la cara de Auruo cuando llegara a casa… en ella y Levi haciendo el amor. En todo.

No había estrellas en el firmamento y ya no me extrañaba. La noche era fría, paramos en una estación, lo esperé mientras llenaba el combustible. Levi era apuesto, inteligente e imparable. Incluso me jacté de verlo buscar la manguera que colocó en el tanque; el pantalón deportivo acentuaba su figura y admito, lo enano le sentaba con ese trasero.

Pensé en que en cualquier momento un grupo de los Hidad saldría a matarnos. Eso podía pasar, por algo Levi no paraba de conducir, entonces… sí, podíamos morir en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no hacer lo que quería antes de morir?

—Para el auto —. Le dije unas calles después, cuando cruzábamos unas calles desoladas. Me observó con aburrimiento, pero me obedeció.

—Mikasa, pudiste ir al baño en la estación—Dijo cuando comencé a desabrocharme los jeans y giró la cabeza al otro lado. Los dejé caer a mis pies y seguidos de ellos, me deshice de mis bragas. —Maldición aquí es antihigiénico, joder. —Aproveché su distracción de mí y, de un movimiento, mis piernas estuvieron a sus costados y mi desnuda intimidad sobre la suya— ¡¿Mikasa, qué mierda?!

Lo callé con un beso, de esos urgidos; le invadí la boca con insistencia y me restregué contra su sexo dormido. Intentó resistirse al principio, él me correspondía los besos a medias, pero finalmente fue inevitable. Sus besos se hicieron fieros y su entrepierna se puso durísima, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y mis quejidos nublaban la línea de cordura de él.

Hasta que logró recobrarse un poco. Ambos queríamos esto, pero no era correcto. Claro que luego de todos los eventos hasta el momento, era lo de menos justo ahora, pero cuando Levi me sostuvo de las muñecas supe que para él no era lo de menos.

—Mikasa, no…

—Escúchame.

—Mikasa…

—Escúchame Levi—Ejercí presión y me zafé de su agarre. Yo no era tan débil después de todo y procedí a tomar su rostro entre mis manos y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, porque tenía que hacerle saber a ese bonito color azul lo que pensaba—Quiero esto, ¿de acuerdo? En verdad quiero hacerlo. Déjame hacerlo.

Costó, pero lo logré, hice que cooperara. Su cuerpo se fue destensando de a poco, me aseguré de que se relajara, aunque fuera inexperta en la materia y algo hosca en el trato. Liberé su pene de las telas que lo aprisionaban y, desesperada por sentir la textura, tanteé toda esa erección entre mi palma de arriba abajo repetidas veces, hasta que sentí en ella un poco de un líquido viscoso. Era gomosa, dura y suave al mismo tiempo.

Reconocí sus dedos acariciando delicadamente mis labios rosáceos. Era una sensación increíble, jamás había estado tan húmeda.

Pero pensando en que el tiempo se escurría entre nuestros dedos, no desperdicié más tiempo. Acomodé mi pelvis y de una estocada, accedí a un sentón de golpe, hundiendo la dureza de su virilidad en mi interior. Me llevé una mano a la boca para no gritar y Levi agarró con fuerza mi cintura, tomándola para hacer que le levantara un poco. Me maldije internamente por haber sido tan condenadamente bruta.

—Maldición, Mikasa, estás sangrando. —Vi sus ojos y puedo jurar que casi me muero. Jamás pensé ver tanto en una expresión facial de Levi, en mi vida. Parecía muy preocupado, nervioso y hasta asustado en ese preciso instante, mi corazón se puso como una pasita y no me privé de besarlo repetidas veces.

Luego, los vidrios se empañaron. Mandé al carajo la retención de mis gritos, jadeos y gemidos, porque esas embestidas me estaban extrayendo al puto paraíso. Porque la sensación de ese hombre apretado por mis paredes vaginales, gruñendo en mi oído, abrazándome contra su caliente cuerpo, besando mis senos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, era lo mejor de éste jodido mundo. Y rocé el cielo cuando sentí que todos mis sentidos sentían un placer sin precedentes y, poco después, una sustancia cálida me llenaba por dentro.

Tomamos un pequeño descanso. Él en su lugar y yo nuevamente vestida en mi puesto; estaba exhausta, él igual. Había sido maravilloso. Estoy segura que vio la pequeña sonrisa que me causó cuando, al estarme quedando dormida, su pulgar aparto un mechón de cabello acariciando mi cara.

Aún seguía siendo de noche cuando volví a despertar y lo pillé como sí nada, reclinado en su asiento.

—¿No dormiste nada? —Sólo movió un poco la cabeza de lado a lado. Ciertamente, explicaba sus ojeras. Me acomodé para sentarme como debía y, pasados sendos segundos, tuve la osadía de hablarle—Llévame a casa.

—No.

—Haré que Armin termine lo que les debe y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Nada volverá a la normalidad.

Auch. Quizá tenía razón. Yo no sabía mucho del mundo de las mafias, pero, estaba segura de que de ahí no se podía salir ileso. Aún así, no quería resignarme a vivir huyendo de esa manera.

—Quiero volver a mi casa. Levi, por favor.

Sí se lo pensó mucho, pero luego emprendió la marcha. Minutos después, estaba frente a la fachada de los Jaeger bajándome del auto.

—Hasta luego, Levi —Dije sonriéndole, de veras haciéndolo y creo que era la primera vez que ante él o cualquiera lo hacía. Porque, guardaría los secretos de todo esto, nadie lo sabría. Se lo dije con mi mirada y di media vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta que él no daría. Sin embargo, la dio.

—No volveremos a vernos.

—… Lo sé.

—Y los Hidad te impactaron por error ese día. Erwin no te quería a ti, quería a Arlert… no sé en qué momento ese desgraciado…

—Está bien, Levi. Te enviaré saludos con tus padres, si es que a ellos si los vuelves a ver.

No quise más de aquello y me di la vuelta, comencé a caminar sin ver atrás y oí al auto alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche, dejándome con un dolor ligeramente más grande en mi pecho que en mi vagina.

Carla fue la única en verdad feliz por mi regreso. Grisha me dijo que era bienvenida y me preguntó sí los Hidad no volverían, Eren, sin embargo, hizo una escena en el desayuno culpándome de que por aquellos días no pudo ni salir de la casa.

Sasha me recibió con un abrazo de oso, exclamando a todo pulmón lo mucho que me había extrañado. Todos pensaban que había estado enferma, o que tuve un accidente (algunos moretones no habían terminado de borrarse) y las cosas transcurrieron con cotidianidad; excepto un detalle: Armin no fue, ni ese día ni los otros dos.

El fin de semana, fui a verlo. Su abuelo me dejó pasar, diciendo que Armin estaba bastante enfermo, pero después de todo yo sabía que era mentira. Además, mi querido amigo rubio había sido muy lento y cuando yo ya había entrado fue que gritó a su abuelo que no me dejara pasar.

Cuando entré a su habitación, con firmeza y lo tuve enfrente, apreté bien mis puños.

—¡Mikasa, qué gusto verte! ¡Qué bien qué…!

Mi puñetazo lo mandó directo al suelo, causando un sonido estrepitoso al caerse de bruces, me le posicioné encima y lo tomé de las solapas de la camisa y, guiada por mis propios instintos, vi su carita. Me miraba atemorizado, pero eso no impidió que lo besara con frenesí.

El beso no fue tal. Fue un contacto desesperado y alarmante, donde Armin buscó escapar de mis fauces desde el primer momento, pero yo fui insistente. Continué besándolo hasta que se me acabara el aire, hasta que sintiera algo, pero fue… no fue nada.

Así que me aparté y él, que ya se estaba colocando de color morado, respiró profundamente.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, Armin. —Declaré sin dejar de escrutarlo con mi mirada, logrando que tragara grueso—Dime, ¿Has oído hablar de los Hidad?

Armin me lo contó todo.

Intentó mentirme un par de veces, pero yo lo tajé de una. Conocía bien cuando él intentaba mentirme, se delataba por un extraño tic nervioso y sudoración excesiva, así que lo supe de arriba abajo: por saber sobre el paradero de sus padres, contactó por internet con un grupo Hidad, creyendo que con un pequeño pago de sus conocimientos informáticos zanjaría el asunto. Todo se fue por un abismo para él. Recibió una imagen de los cuerpos cercenados de sus padres y, más eso, terminó trabajando a la fuerza para el jefe de los Hidad. Armin tuvo que crear una red internacional de datos capaz de entrometerse en cualquier sistema del mundo. Básicamente, hackear cualquier artefacto, desgraciadamente para él terminó robado por un Hidad y perdiendo todo su trabajo.

—Les importó nada, quieren que vuelva a hacerlo ¿Sabes toda la información que había codificado? Me tomará años volver a rehacer una red de datos, Mikasa, es… es casi imposible que pueda hacerlo.

—¿Cómo era el Hidad qué te robó?

—No lo sé, estaba demasiado asustado para saberlo.

—Tú nunca olvidas una cara.

—No le vi la cara, ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sentir como la mierda? Creí que te habían hecho cosas horribles ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí como si nada?

—Levi me salvó.

—¿Levi…? Claro, el hijo de los Ackerman. —El rubio se dio un palmazo en la frente y enarqué una ceja al verlo —Hola Armin.

—¿Sabías qué era un Hidad todo éste tiempo? Claro, qué digo, tú también lo eres.

—No podía simplemente decirte "hey, Mikasa, soy parte de la mafia" ¿Entiendes? Mikasa, eras de lo poco que me hacía olvidar todo éste asunto. —Agregó sonrojándose. Me dio ternura su vergüenza, pero me mantuve rígida en mi sitio. —Estuve muy preocupado.

—Te extrañé, Armin. —Dije sin miramientos. Me acerqué y ambos nos abrazamos, llenándonos del calor del otro.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse y su bonito color azul mar en sus irises me obtuvo abstraída en ellos. Volvió a suceder, pero increíblemente fue Armin quien buscó el contacto con nuestros labios. Ésta vez sí fue un beso de verdad, uno muy dulce, pero tan… Tan simple, tan oblicuo, tan…

Tan jodidamente diferente de lo que era besar a Levi.

—Armin…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Levi? —Su dulce expresión se desvaneció dando lugar a una asentada seriedad.

—No mucho más que tú. Levi ha sido el Hidad más joven de todos y quizá el más letal de todos—Oír eso fue alucinante. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Qué tanto? ¿Cuánto lleva siendo Hidad? —Ansiaba saberlo. Lo más seguro es que el hombre que había sido mi niñero, ya era un miembro de la mafia en aquel entonces…

—Pff, es un Ackerman, viene fichado a ser Hidad de antes de nacer. Esa familia tiene una deuda increíblemente enorme con la mafia, tanto que por generaciones han tenido que servirle.

—¿Quieres decir… que los señores Ackerman lo saben?

—Sí, ellos más que nadie lo saben.

Mi consternación era enorme. La irá me domó por completo, tantos años de verlos a diario y todo el tiempo no eran más que la fachada de una pareja amorosa… Eran unos monstruos.

Sí, lo eran. Salí encolerizada de la casa de Armin, dispuesta a todo. Caminé entre las calles con un único objetivo y cuando vi la casa celeste y blanco atravesé la puerta sin pensarlo.

Porque era imperdonable, era totalmente imperdonable. Siempre ajenos al dolor de su hijo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, haber traído a Levi al mundo para que fuera el esclavo de unos degenerados…

Ambos estaban en su bonita y perfecta sala de estar, abrazados en el sofá, ignorando que Levi podía estar muerto en ese preciso instante. Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Sus caras al verme fueron las de quien ve un fantasma en medio de la noche, pero eso fue lo que menos me importó.

—¡Son unos hijos de perra! —Exclamé a todo lo que daba mi garganta—¡Todos éstos años, dejando que simplemente pasara!

—Mikasa, cálmate, por favor. —El señor Alphonse trató de razonar conmigo, pero cuando intentó ponerme una mano encima lo lancé de un manotazo lejos de mí—¡No me toque! ¡Es un cerdo!

—¡Mikasa, por favor!

—¡Es una maldita, señora Hitomi! ¿Qué no le duele? ¿No le duele a usted como madre ver la vida que le han dado a Levi? —Las palabras dolían en mi garganta. Sentí que me fallaba la voz, pero no tenía la intención de detenerme. Pensar en Levi todo lleno de barro y demacrado en medio de la noche, siempre vestido de negro, me llenaba de más ira, así que la tomé de los brazos y apreté con fuerza.

—Mikasa…. Lo siento, de verdad no quería que Levi fuera parte de eso…

—¡¿Entonces por qué no lo cuidó?! ¡¿Por qué no lo sacó de esa mierda?! ¡¿Por qué no se hicieron responsables?! —La mujer no paraba de llorar, pero eso no evitó que enterrara mis uñas en ella, hasta que la sangre brotó de las heridas. El señor Alphonse se estaba levantando y corrió en el auxilio de su esposa, pero lo hice a un lado con una fuerte patada.

—¡Porque de todas formas no podía hacer nada para salvarlo!

—… ¿No podía hacer nada? —Bufé—Usted es increíble…

—Mikasa… Sí no era Levi… Eras tú…

Mi ceño se frunció. Toda mi cara debió haber sido de retrato, porque… No entendía nada. Nada de nada. Juré haber oído mal.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Para salvarte de terminar sirviendo a los Hidad tuvimos que darte en adopción a los Jaeger—Mi agarré se aflojó cuando la mujer gimió de dolor, con el rostro hinchado sin parar de derramar lágrimas y, en ese instante, yo misma empecé a temblar. Ya no distinguía en absoluto—Nuestro hijo o hija debía servirles, así que cuando Kuchel murió acogimos a su hijo como el nuestro. Sí no lo hacíamos, tanto él como tú terminarían siendo todo lo que él es ahora.

—Lo hicimos para protegerte, Mikasa y para ofrecerle al menos un techo a Levi.

Caí de rodillas al suelo. No sé en qué momento mi rostro se empapó de un atroz llanto, de cuando comencé a proferir gritos hasta donde me dio la garganta, de cuando la oscuridad se cernió sobre mí.

 _Desde siempre, Mikasa._

Desperté con dos caras mirándome preocupadas. El señor Alphonse corrió por un vaso de agua y, en cambio, mientras la cabeza no paraba de darme mil y un vueltas la señora Hitomi me ayudó a incorporarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—… Bien—Contesté a secas. Dejé sin muchas ganas que ella me sostuviera de las manos y, quise reír.

Bebí del vaso que trajo el señor Alphonse hasta el fondo y sin parar, mirándolos en todo momento. Recordé como de niña me veía mi cara en el espejo, preguntándome porque mis rasgos eran tan diferentes ¿Era hija de unos asiáticos? Era lo más seguro y entonces, pensaba en que la única mujer con rasgos asiáticos en la zona era la señora Hitomi.

Pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que ella pudiera ser mi madre, jamás.

Ahora que los veía bien a los dos, tenía varios parentescos con ambos. En especial, con ella.

Quería que la tierra me tragara cuando vi las marcas de mis uñas en sus blancos y delgados brazos.

—Lamento… haberla…—Señalé las heridas causas y ella se miró sin muchos rodeos.

—Bah, da igual, cariño. Ya pasará. Es normal que hayas estado tan molesta.

—Jamás creímos que llegaría el día en te diríamos todo esto. —El señor Alphonse… Mi padre, lo había dicho con una cara nostálgica. Y me sentí tan extraña.

—Yo sí—Dijo la señora Hitomi muy segura—Desde que desapareciste la semana pasada sabía que se debía a los Hidad.

—Le rogamos a Levi que hiciera lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Eso quiere decir… que Levi es mi primo? —La idea era asquerosa. Había cometido incesto sin haber tenido la menor idea y era inevitable que una expresión de disgusto se forjara en mi rostro.

—No, cariño. Los Ackerman éramos un clan enorme, pero desde que el ancestro asesinó al primer Hidad cometiendo alta traición, fuimos asesinados poco a poco. Quedábamos pequeñas líneas, la de la madre y el tío de Levi era la única que quedaba junto a la nuestra.

—El poder de los Ackerman también se volvió escaso. Tu padre, afortunadamente, no lo heredó, ni Kuchel, pero Levi, su tío y tú sí.

—¿Poder Ackerman?

—La fuerza y los reflejos de cien hombres en una sola persona.

Mis padres biológicos relataron todo. Erwin Smith era el directo jefe de la línea Hidad actual, el poder de hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera estaba en sus manos, la palabra de los Smith era ley. Eran básicamente los Reiss de la mafia y además, estaban confabulados con ellos.

Me despedí de ellos cuando ya se instalaba la noche, rechazando la oferta de cenar. La verdad que era todo tan nuevo, que no estaba preparada para compartir tanto con quienes había creído por años solo eran mis vecinos.

 _—El poder Ackerman se incrementa cuando se asesina a alguien por primera vez._

Eso había dicho el señor Alphonse y me observé mis manos, ¿qué tan cierto era aquello?

Sí Erwin Smith me quería, no era sólo para hacer que Armin terminara "el trabajo" y ya sabría porqué. Debía encontrar al tipo que le robó el almacenamiento de datos, a como diera lugar.

Armin y yo armamos una estrategia, que implicaba revisar las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad. La primera semana, casi fuimos asaltados, de no ser porque casi le quiebro el cuello a uno de los sujetos que intentaron robarnos.

No habíamos tenido mucho éxito y entre la escuela y nuestras familias, las cosas se complicaban. Mamá Carla estaba enfadada por mis tardías llegadas, pero me daba muy igual. Estaba algo enojada con ella por nunca haberme dicho la verdad y verme la cara enviándome a llevarle tartas a mi verdadera madre.

A las once de la noche de un jueves, recorría uno de los barrios en búsqueda de cualquier Hidad a la vista, pero un coche deteniéndose a mi lado en medio de la calle y con un frenazo invasivo interrumpió mi rutina.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí a éstas horas?

—Creí que dijiste que no volveríamos a vernos.

—Los Ackerman ya te lo dijeron todo.

—Hmp.

—Súbete.

—No.

—Mikasa.

Comencé a caminar por la acera como sí nada y, como era de esperarse, el Lancer me siguió de cerca. Resoplé internamente y me di por vencida. No había nada por hacer.

Aproximé alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, el rato que duramos cogiendo en el auto unas calles después.

Cuando Levi condujo para llevarme a mi casa, reconocí el auto aparcado en la acera de al frente.

—Ahg…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara de estreñida?

—Carla me había dicho que llegara temprano porque venía el hijo de Grisha de visita, pero lo olvidé.

—Tiene razón, las mocosas no deben andar por ahí a estas horas. —Lo miré verdaderamente mal y me recliné a centímetros de su rostro.

—Buenas noches. —Dije expulsando mi aliento en su cara, saliendo de un salto.

—Joder, despídete bien al menos.

—¿Aquí? ¿Qué dirán de que la hija del doctor Jaeger ande con el mala conducta del barrio? —Fingí preocupación por la estupidez que salió de mi boca.

—Que está embarazada—Levi lo dijo con una seriedad inusitada, que casi me provocó escupirle, pero solté una risa seca.

—Eres un odioso.

—Y tú una mocosa desesperante.

Cuando entré a casa, las luces ya estaban apagadas. Me aseguré de ser silenciosa en todo momento e ir escaleras arriba directo a mi habitación, pero en el trayecto, una luz encendida lo evitó.

—¿Mikasa?

Lo que faltaba.

* * *

 **Me di cuenta de que cometí un error fatal cuando ya era tarde y es que no hay la comedia y acción que estoy segura te hubiera gustado. Lo siento muchísimo por eso:( sí llegaste hasta acá, te habrás dado cuenta que me extendí demasiado y terminé haciendo un súper one-shot.**

 **Quiero que sepas que puse mucho esfuerzo en escribirlo. Al principio me costó, pero al final la propuesta de hacer una mafia y un triángulo amoroso terminó encantándome.**

 **Quería terminarlo y no dejar los cabos sueltos, pero también se me fueron totalmente las horas, así que al menos te merecías tu obsequio a tiempo.**

 **Imagino que quien lea ésto tiene más preguntas que respuestas. Afirmo que en el siguiente capítulo culminará todo y allí tendrán las respuestas :D Mil disculpas y mil gracias, por los errores cometidos y por leerme.**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Mio Siriban.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje obsceno, violencia, muertes.**

 **-RivaMika-**

 **AU**

* * *

 **TRAVESÍA HIDAD**

* * *

—Hola, Zeke

Miré al hijo de Grisha con fastidio no expresado. Nada expresado, en realidad, tan sólo perpetua indiferencia. Era rubio, usaba gafas y pasaba de los treinta. Había vivido en la capital con su madre por bastantes años, hasta que falleció y decidió mudarse a Shiganshina, cerca de su padre y hermano. Carla le había tomado mucho aprecio, era el héroe de Eren y el orgullo de Grisha, pero para mí… Era una basura.

Llegué a esa conclusión después de que comenzó a hacerme preguntas insistentes sobre mi vida y sus incómodos roces hacia mis manos intentaron convertirse en roces hacia mis piernas. Yo no iba a soportarlo y le dije de frente que parara, que no quería nada con él, qué debería de tener vergüenza. Que si se detenía, no le diría nada a la familia.

Afortunadamente, me hizo caso y hasta me pidió disculpas. Desde entonces, siempre intentó entablar conversaciones fracasadamente naturales. No me malinterpreten, jamás le tomé rencor por lo que hizo, pero sin duda lo prefería mil veces lejos de mí. Eren decía que yo era una odiosa, pero no me importaba.

—Es un poco tarde ¿Qué hacías allá afuera?

—Nada donde debas meter tus narices. —Usé un tono fútil al decirlo, una advertencia gajosa. Lo vi suspirar y revolverse fugazmente los cabellos, para luego seguir el trayecto hasta mi habitación. No era muy cómodo seguir viendo al tipo y menos sí sólo llevaba una toalla.

Pero quizás yo no estaba tan de buenas y apreté los puños al distinguir el sonido de los pasos detrás de mí. Me quedé quieta en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación y los pasos también cesaron, a menos de un metro.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Zeke?

—Por favor, no te veo hace bastante. Hablemos. —Mis facciones se endurecieron.

—¿Hablar? No, yo creo que no. —Me di la vuelta para encararlo, manteniendo mis puños firmes— Tú mismo lo dijiste, es tarde. —Capté como se puso al tanto de mis defensivas, aunque no niego que trataba de disimular bien, pero yo ya me lo conocía.

—Eren me dijo que desapareciste por varios días, que pasaste por mucho peligro. —Su comentario fue de más irritante. Recordé a Levi llamando bocazas a mi hermano adoptivo al milisegundo… a veces tenía razón en eso. —Dime, ¿Te hicieron daño?

—No. Sí me disculpas, tengo que dormir.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara antes de que siguiera con algo más. Su modo "acosador" era exasperante de veras. No me salvé mucho del rubio en el desayuno, sacó la misma conversación y tuve que responderle después de un "no seas grosera" de mamá Carla. Por suerte Zeke sólo vino a pasar esa noche.

Armin y yo comenzamos la intervención a los Hidad esa misma noche; me cedió varios auriculares y micrófonos capaces de pasar desapercibidos en la ropa, más una pistola cargada y un pasamontañas.

Hacía tanto frío, que esa primavera con pinta de verano mutó a una especie de invierno para mí. Me pesaban los párpados cuando golpeé a dos tipos y disparé a unos cuantos. Cinco grupos Hidad interrogados y en ninguno encontré al imbécil que robó a Armin.

Pero descubrí varias cosas inquietantes, con las cuáles preferí no involucrarme. No quise confirmar lo obvio, no quise acercarme a las grandes cajas de mercancía que resguardaban un contenido que prefería desconocer, ni pasar las puertas detrás de las cuales oía sollozos femeninos. Me limitaba a quitar el cerrojo y seguir por mi camino.

Regresé a las tres de la mañana con el rubio. Me dio chocolate caliente y me sumí en sus brazos una vez fuimos a dormir.

Nos hicimos más inseparables que nunca, su abuelo adoraba mi presencia en la casa, en el instituto y a dónde fuera íbamos juntos y siempre teníamos algo de qué hablar o silencios que permanecían más agradables que penosos. Eren nos rechazaba con ahínco, la personas cuchicheaban sobre nosotros, pero todo se reducía a la nada cuando nuestras manos se entrelazaban.

Sin embargo, todas las noches la rutina era la misma: golpear y asesinar tipos de negro, subirme a tejados y a callejones de mal aspecto, estrechos y con un fuerte olor a amoníaco colándose por mis fosas nasales; en ocasiones era un olor más nauseabundo, más a óxido, o a algo podrido.

Mi padre había tenido razón, en mí había un poder singular, qué había salido a la luz luego de haber matado a ese hombre en el edificio de Erd. Pero no obtenía respuestas, nadie sabía nada. Nadie aparecía…

Ni siquiera Levi.

Con los días, los Hidad ya estaban advertidos de mí. Los grupos se volvieron más numerosos y preparados, convirtiéndose en una manera de probar hasta dónde llegaban mis habilidades. Salí con algunos raspones y moretones, pero, mi instinto logró masacrar a nueve sujetos en un encuentro.

Fui recolectando distintas armas. No sabía el nombre de ninguna, porque no era una especialista., pero me importó un bledo y las usé para enfrentarme a los Hidad. El tiempo me enseñaría.

—Mikasa ¡Eres sencillamente increíble! —En Armin no cabía la sorpresa luego de qué llegué un viernes y relaté todo lo sucedido—¿Te das cuenta del poder qué tienes? Sin ningún entrenamiento ni nada… Eres una gran…

—Asesina—Completé por él cuando no alcanzaba las palabras. Lo vi avergonzado rascándose la nuca, pero permanecí estoica. Miré a través de la ventana y todo estaba cubierto por la niebla allá afuera.

Me extrañaba no haber encontrado a Levi en esos días, entre tantos y tantos sujetos. Inhalé hondo al reconocer, que entre mi búsqueda por el ladrón, albergaba la esperanza de encontrar al enano azabache… pero ni una pista, ni un rastro. Ni siquiera alguna noticia de la boca de la señora Hitomi, nada.

Me dolía la cabeza al recordarlo.

De mi mente las escenas se reproducían causando una tortura continua, porque ahí estaba él en todos lados cuando cerraba los ojos, a veces incluso al parpadear: en el cabello negro del hijo menor de los vecinos, en la sangre que derramaban los Hidad, en los Lancer que esporádicamente aparecían por las calles… y en mí misma, al palpar la entereza de mi cuerpo al tomar una ducha y recordar que las manos de Levi me habían recorrido. Que había estado en lo más hondo de mí.

—¿Mikasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Mi adorable acompañante demostraba su preocupación por mí. Y reflexioné, que quizás a nadie le había importado de la manera en que le importaba a Armin, ni siquiera alguien quien me había follado y que había desaparecido como sí nada.

—Sí, lo estoy.

Asintió no muy convencido y continuó con sus posibles teorías de la ubicación del sujeto que lo había robado. Le aporté en más de una ocasión que de seguro ya no estaba en la ciudad, pero según sus conocimientos sobre ésta mafia, el sujeto no podía haberse ido de Shiganshina sin la autorización y reconocimiento del tal Erwin.

Me desconecté por un momento de su largo monólogo y Levi recurrió nuevamente a mi cabeza, follándome específicamente. Ya comenzaba a estar harta. Determiné, entonces, que la insistencia en pensarlo a él y a su erección sólo era una forma de hacerme ver lo necesitada de sexo que estaba.

Porque haberlo probado había sido delicioso...

Pero para saciarme Levi no era necesario. Cualquiera podía cumplir ese rol, cualquier hombre. A los hombres les gustaba el sexo ¿No?

—Puedes revisar por la calle 24, Mikasa, es una zona Hidad total ¿Me entiendes? Debes ser demasiado cuidadosa en no…

—Tienes pene.

…

—¿Qué? —Caminé lentamente hacia Armin, quien relució perplejo al instante—¿M-Mikasa? —Tartamudeo mi nombre con cierta gracia y logré tomarlo de los muslos antes de que se alejara de mi rostro. Me había arrodillado frente a él, con mi rostro a centímetros de su entrepierna y mis ojos fijos en la cremallera del pantalón beige que llevaba puesto, recordando la escena de una página porno que vi tiempo atrás.

—Quiero agradecerte, Armin.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? ¿P-Por q-q-qué…?

—Por estar a mi lado. Por eso.

No titubeé un segundo más, quería hacerlo de una buena vez. Deslicé abajo la cremallera y procedí a bajarle los pantalones, percibiendo como mi rubio amigo temblaba de los nervios. Usaba unos calzoncillos tan blancos como los de los anuncios de detergentes en la televisión.

Era muy diferente de Levi; la piel era enteramente tierna, sus vellos eran finos y dorados. Traté de ser lo más sutil que podía y, lentamente, paseé mi mano por encima de la blanca tela. No recibí un gruñido ronco sí no un agudo gemido, pero la reacción fue esperada: su entrepierna se marco y palpé una dureza que comenzaba a reforzarse.

Ladeé la cabeza cuando lo miré a la cara, para recibir algún tipo de signo que me indicara sí seguir. Sus rasgos se contraían junto a las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras con sus manos se agarraba con fuerza del escritorio detrás de él, pero no hice más que aumentar su semblante avergonzado y, me regocijo de decir, excitado. Lejos de avistar una negativa de mi cerebrito, continué escudriñando más conmociones en él y ajena a todo pudor busqué con mis dedos el elástico de los calzoncillos, quitándoselos de sopetón.

No era una erección excelsa ni muy voluminosa, su grosor no lucía atroz ni con las venas tan marcadas. Era blanca como algodón. La tomé con mi mano izquierda desde el falo, volviendo a obtener un quejido placentero de Armin, uno que me motivó a sentir más allá que la piel que lo recubría, especialmente, porque mis ojos fueron hipnotizados por aquel glande rosado que asocié a una ciruela. La piel no lo protegía, por lo que identifiqué que su bonito miembro estaba circuncidado.

—Aaahhh… M-Mikasa…

De su garganta profirió un gemido agudo, contrario a un grave gruñido que alguien más bajo y amenazante pudiera haber dado. La textura contra la aspereza de mi lengua, era lisa y húmeda. Lo lamí una, dos, tres… Y comencé a torturarlo paseando mi lengua de un lado a otro, alrededor… Cerré los ojos y entonces, me decidí a introducirlo en mi boca con una velocidad vertiginosa, alucinante.

—¡Hmmm! Ky…aah…ah…

Mis manos tantearon por entre los rizos rubios, tomaron la base; la derecha lo sostuvo mientras la izquierda se movía de arriba abajo por el falo y mi lengua seguía impregnando de saliva aquel dulce glande. Y continué en ese vaivén, metiéndolo repetidamente en mi boca, completamente.

Y me odié… De veras que lo hice…

Porque todo se trastornó.

Porque, a pesar de tener los quejidos y gemidos del rubio sonando en mis oídos, a pesar de sentir gran diferencia entre su grosor y el de _él…_ Lo imaginé. Mis pensamientos quisieron desviarse y transformar al adorable Armin en el baladí Levi, en gruñidos en lugar de quejidos, en una fuerte y áspera mano tomándome del cabello, en lugar de delicadas manos aferrándose al escritorio.

Y quise escupir, justo cuando su esencia virginal y viscosa me llenó la boca.

Esperé pacientemente a que dejara de vaciarse, a que su respiración fuera recuperando regularidad y me levanté hacia el baño. Escupí sin consideraciones en el lavabo y me pasé la manga de la chaqueta por la boca.

—Debo irme Armin. —No añadí nada más y me fui de ahí.

Me sentí terrible, sí, y no era capaz de darle la cara después de haberlo profanado así. Después de haberle faltado el respeto. Después de joderme la dignidad si es que conservaba una.

Comenzaba a amargarme. La búsqueda seguía sin dar mayores resultados respecto al Hidad y a la información de Armin; no dormía bien, no comía bien, mi mente no daba descanso. Los deberes del instituto quedaban a medio hacer, las ojeras comenzaban a acentuarse, los nudillos debía lavarlos todas las noches para borrar la sangre de ellos.

—¿Ya… lo sabías?

La cara de Carla no salía de su llana estupefacción, mirándome como sí supiera lo que hacía por las noches. Por un momento, temí. Se me había hecho tarde por haberme quedado dormida más de la cuenta; no era tan sencillo dormirse a las cuatro o tres am por una jornada de golpes y sangre y despertar a las dos horas para actuar como una adolescente común. Pero, menos aún, era encontrar a mi madre adoptiva junto a mi acicalada madre biológica en la sala de estar.

—Creí que se lo habías dicho—Dijo Hitomi de un modo que sonó a pedirme disculpas.

—No, no me lo dijo—Añadió Carla con voz herida—Al parecer Mikasa no confía en mí.

Me tomé mi tiempo en asimilar y que las palabras llegaran a salir de mi boca.

—Yo… Lo olvidé—Fui sincera, aunque la que de mí cuidó por años bufó—No recordé mencionarlo, madre. Lo siento.

—No es su culpa, Carla. —Saltó la japonesa en mi defensa—Debes entender que lo que vivió Mikasa no ha sido fácil.

La madre de Eren suspiró, resignada. Tenía ese gesto que suele poner cuando mi hermano adoptivo suele cometer travesuras, era extraño verlo dirigido a mí.

—Sí… lo entiendo. —Dijo recobrando su semblante—Mikasa, Hitomi… tu madre, vino a invitarte a una cena para el sábado.

Estuve tentada de alzar mis cejas en señal de sorpresa. Miré a la aludida, queriendo una respuesta de su parte.

—No nos vemos desde hace algunos días y no sabes las ganas que tiene Alphonse de verte. Sabes que puedes ir a nuestra casa cuando quieras, Mikasa, también es tu casa—Usaba ese tono maternal y amoroso que siempre me dedicaba y una calidez me cubrió sin más retenciones el pecho. Ahora la comprendía, a su insistencia por saber de mí, a todo—Invitarte a cenar tal vez sea una manera de que te vayas familiarizando y no creo que sea un mal plan. Digo, fue idea de Levi, después de todo.

—¿Qué? —La duda escapó de mi boca antes de que mi cabeza la analizara, pero juro, que oí mal. —¿Idea… de Levi? —La mujer asintió.

—Puedes llevar a alguien sí lo deseas.

—… Vale. —Acepté anonadada. Una sonrisa abordó la boca de mi progenitora como muestra de la felicidad que le daba mi respuesta.

Toda la conversación siguió rondando mi cabeza de camino al instituto, porque por más que la mar de situaciones que implicaban al estúpido enano no dejaban de seguirme como una sombra constante, no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a que él propusiera semejante cosa. Inclusive me llegue a pensar que Hitomi mentía, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Detuve todos esos pensamientos para poner mi atención a la clase de matemática, habría una prueba pronto y no tenía deseos de reprobarla (aunque careciera de importancia para mí) y mis ojos más de una vez se posaron en el segundo asiento de la tercera fila, donde ondeaba una cabellera dorada.

Al salir, me percaté de que Armin evitaba mis miradas y lucía más nervioso que de costumbre. No le puse mucho cuidado, al menos no de forma evidente. No quería preguntas de Sasha ese día. El rubio aprovechó para acercarse a mi lado cuando mi amiga estaba engatusada con su exquisito desayuno.

—Mikasa… ¿P-Podemos hablar? —Asentí y lo seguí por unos pasillos. No detuvimos en uno desolado y pude dilucidar como tenía una batalla interna sobre enfrentarme ya o no. Francamente, no era raro luego de mi desplante. Era raro pensar que ese chico tembloroso se haya involucrado con mafiosos—¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí hubo algo mal el otro día… Yo… ya sabes, no quiero que las cosas cambien y todo eso ¡Sabes que te aprecio! Sí hay algo mal conmigo, con _eso,_ te pido que me lo digas y mejoraré en…

—A ver, Armin—Me apresuré en callarlo—No hay nada malo, me fui porque tenía algo pendiente. Tu "eso" está bien. No te preocupes.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo puedo jurar. —Busqué reflejarle mi sinceridad a través de mis ojos. Y su sonrisa me confirmó que la había visto; entonces, sus labios se acercaron a los míos y, poco a poco, nos fundimos en un dulce beso. Un beso azucarado, a eso sabía él.

La noche del viernes, entre mis búsquedas nocturnas por zonas que en el pasado jamás habría pisado por cuenta propia, tres Hidad me atacaron en el acto. Uno de ellos era una mujer; era algo peculiar, no solían haber mujeres entre sus grupos. Y no dudo que siempre recordaré sus ojos negros y el desordenado cabello del mismo color como la noche. Recibí algunos cortes en mi abdomen, piernas y brazos pero nada que unos movimientos ágiles con ese poder subyugándome no pudieran resolver.

Admito que aquél grupo no me la dejó fácil. No tardé en darme cuenta que la mujer era el cerebro de los tres, ordenando que movimientos hacer y donde atacarme. Entre los dos hombres lograron derribarme contra el suelo (y quedé aturdida al impactar mi cabeza en el asfalto) pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos cuando la mujer fue a clavarme el puñal que llevaba en la mano derecha. Corrí hacia la izquierda, sintiendo las ráfagas de las balas de un lado a otro.

—¡Es imposible, es más rápida que las balas!

—¡Maldición, yo tampoco logro darle!

—Porco, Galliard—Los nombró ella con una voz pasiva, que nada agitada se hallaba como la de ellos—A mi señal.

Iban a hacer alguna estrategia. Lo di por hecho, por supuesto. Y así como ella no me quitaba los ojos con un odio que se afianzó cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos les disparé directo al cuello a sus dos compañeros, yo tampoco se los quité de encima. Bajé lentamente cada mano; el tal Porco había muerto a causa de la 44 magnum en mi mano izquierda y Galliard por la G-23FA en mi derecha.

Podía haber disparado en ese preciso instante, pero no lo haría, cuando estaba tan segura de que esa mujer sabía algo.

—Vas sin rodeos—Dijo con una voz suave.

—Sí —Respondí cortante, sin perder un solo detalle. Parecía haber bajado a la guardia.

—Y dime, ¿por qué no me has matado?

—Sabes sobre algo que necesito. —Sus cejas se elevaron ligeramente.

—¿Y que sería ese algo?

—Armin Arlert creó un sistema de hackeo que le fue robado por uno de los tuyos.

—Vaya, pues rezo por el tipo que lo hizo.

La miré seriamente, endureciendo cada una de mis facciones, pero ella no perturbó su gesto desinhibido.

—¿Tienes aprecio por tu vida?

—Me matarás de cualquier forma, niña. Tus amenazas no son nada. —Mencionó tranquilamente—Es una pena, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Quince, dieciséis tal vez?

—Eso no te incumbe. —Contesté, preparando mis dedos en los gatillos.

—Tanta fuerza y habilidad a tan corta edad… Me recuerdas mucho a un Hidad que no pudo escapar de su destino. —Sentí mi cuerpo crisparse y caí en cuenta de la distancia que se había acortado entre las dos. No fue difícil saber a quién se refería, porque ya no solo nos hablábamos por simples palabras sino también a través de los ojos. Y sus pozos negros me gritaron el nombre de él—Tú aún estás a tiempo de lavar la sangre que te ha manchado las manos, Mikasa Ackerman.

Y, se desató otra balacera.

No me sorprendió que sacara aquél revolver de su tobillo, tenía una buena puntería. Una de sus balas rozó mi mejilla y, finalmente, logré dar un tiro en una de sus piernas.

Pero la mujer estaba entrenada y no flaqueó. Dio un giro y con un par de patadas, lanzó lejos las armas con las que me defendía. Me hice para atrás, apoyando mis palmas en el suelo y me impulsé para encestarle un puñetazo en el estómago que le sacó por completo el aire.

Se llevó ambas manos a allí, donde mis fuerzas la dejaron malograda y la lancé al suelo sin pensarlo. Me senté sobre ella, apartando sus brazos a los lados y le volví a dar otro puñetazo. Ésta vez, en uno de los costados de la cara.

—¿Dónde…

Y otro.

—Está…

Y otro más, hacia el mentón.

—El tipo…

Otro y mis nudillos goteaban sangre. Más de la ajena que la propia.

—Qué robó a Armin? ¡¿Dónde?! —Y la golpeé, la golpeé y la golpeé. Lo hice hasta el cansancio, cuando la cara ya no era cara y cuando lo único que pudo proferir fue un susurro.

—Más cerca de lo que crees…

Entonces ya no había color, ni movimiento, ni expresión. Ni siquiera algo de calor. Me levanté tambaleando y me alejé de esos cuerpos. Todo era tóxico ya.

—Armin—Lo visualicé con su cálida sonrisa en el umbral de la ventana. Ni siquiera le importaba la sangre que goteaba, ni nada. Pero a mí sí—Necesito tu ducha.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí adentro. Dejé que el agua tibia me recorriera por más de una hora. Los rayos del Sol y el canto de las aves ya empezaban a cobrar vida allá afuera y yo… Me sentía tan vacía, aún acogida por Armin. Me sentía tan podrida. Y como si la mente se esforzara en no darme tregua, reproducía muertes y disparos, y cuchillas y puños una y otra vez.

Cuando el rubio despertó unas horas más tarde, yo ya había preparado un desayuno. Huevos revueltos y café bien cargado, el de él con leche. Nada de té negro, por supuesto.

En el desayuno le comenté la cena que esa noche habría con mis padres y luego me retiré a mi casa. Tenía un mal sabor de boca que no me abandonaba desde la madrugada, ni por el cerrero café.

Rebusqué entre mis vestidos por un rato; finalmente, me quedé con un manga corta, cuello ovalado, a la altura de mis rodillas, enteramente rojo con un listón carbón a la cintura y unos botines cortos color negro con tacón. Me lo asenté luego de ducharme: sólo peiné mi cabello, apliqué algo de rímel, rubor y un labial tan rojo como el vestido… Y mi bufanda.

Me paré frente al espejo, admirando mi afable prenda. Era roja, pero podía discernir su rojo propio de las manchas carmesís que se escondían entre sus pliegues.

Así que, tras suspirar, tomé la decisión de doblarla cuidadosamente y dejarla en mi encimera.

Antes de salir, cuando tocaron el timbre, mamá Carla no perdió la oportunidad de decirme que lucía espléndida.

Una sonrisa quiso escaparse de mis labios cuando tuve a Armin frente a mí, vistiendo pantalones de pana cafés y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Expendía un elevado olor a perfume y a suavizante. Era un niño bonito.

—Eh… Hola—Me saludó tímidamente y no evité demostrar mi tenue sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Luces muy bien, Mikasa—Alegó con las mejillas rosáceas—¿Lista? —Asentí, pero mi madre adoptiva no nos dejó ir tan pronto.

—¡Armin! ¿Así qué tú irás con Mikasa? —Me mantuve rígida, pero la fulminaba con mis ojos agarrada del brazo del rubio. Ansiaba irme de una vez.

—¡Señora Carla! —Exclamó mi acompañante y para mi infortunio, soltándose de mi brazo—Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo está usted? ¿Cómo está Eren?

Su conversación se extendió por unos quince minutos más, sobre trivialidades del día a día. No era de extrañar que la mujer que había cuidado de mí extendiera cadenas verbales de ese tipo, desde "Me alegra saber de tu abuelo" hasta "¿Dónde te picó el mosquito?"

Comenzaba a inquietarme. Y a maldecirme, por supuesto. Porque, mientras estaba ahí de pie siendo una sombra de la común conversación, revivía mentalmente las alineaciones _nada comunes_ de mi vida. De que mi presencia no era más que el cascarón de una asesina, que había golpeado hasta la muerte a una mujer. De que no era más que un cúmulo de habilidades anormales. Y que, como yo, Levi era igual.

Y maldita sea recordar a ese hombre.

—Armin—Llamé al ojiazul queriendo despejarme y terminar con todo de una buena vez—Debemos irnos.

No tardamos en estar frente al umbral del hogar de los Ackerman. El recorrido fue fugaz y no me siento muy orgullosa de decir que no le presté la mínima atención a lo que sea de lo que Armin habló en el trayecto. Ni siquiera caí en el hecho de que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas hasta que nuestros pasos se estancaron frente a la bonita casa con recoletas.

Parpadeé y toqué el timbre una vez.

—¡Mikasa! —Hitomi y Alphonse exclamaron mi nombre al verme, con los brazos más que abiertos. Me sentí muy regocijada al admirarlos, con una sensación armoniosa tomando terreno dentro de mi pecho.

—Hola—Saludé con mi típica voz, pero levantando mi semblante.

—Veo que trajiste un invitado—Añadió mi padre biológico, sonriéndole a un apenado rubio.

—Papá, mamá—Arrastré a Armin contra mí de una de sus mangas—Él es Armin Arlert.

Y que más iba a decir ¿Mi amigo? ¿Mi novio? La duda vaciló en mí por una infinidad, porque no tenía etiquetas para lo que sea que éramos. Sólo estábamos ahí, uno junto al otro, siempre. La cara de Armin relataba un poema de la sorpresa al oír las palabras que salieron de mi boca, mientras los Ackerman parecían maravillados cuando esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas por mí.

Hice un gesto para que el silencio creado se disipara. Ni mis padres ni Armin salían de sus impresiones alucinadas.

—¡E-Encantado de conocerlos! —Exclamó, pasándose una mano por su cabellera de oro y la otra la alargaba hacia mis dos progenitores. Cada uno se la estrechó, sin dejar las radiantes sonrisas. Luego Armin me dio esa mirada de "¿Cómo es qué no me dijiste que los Ackerman eran tus padres?".

Todo era tranquilo, mientras comentaban algo sobre lo bonita que se vería la luna esa misma noche, hasta que entramos a la sala de estar (esa dónde había arremetido toda mi ira contra mis padres) y la cara se me cayó al piso, el corazón al techo y el pulso se me anuló.

—¡Levi! Creí que seguías en tu habitación—Mencionó mi madre, con esa dulce voz tan suya y que me confirmó que yo no estaba imaginando lo que veía—Mira cariño, Mikasa trajo una visita.

—Rayos, Levi, sabes que sí vas a fumar debes hacerlo afuera.

El supuesto hijo de los Ackerman permanecía ahí, recostado contra una pared fumando un cigarrillo que impregnaba la salilla de nicotina, con unos jeans algo sueltos y un sweter negro noche de algodón. Su cabello lucía algo húmedo, así que seguramente acababa de tomar a un baño.

No dijo nada. Tampoco nos miró. Y, como cosa rara, sus facciones eran indescifrables, porque no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción. Caminó sacándose el cigarrillo de la comisura de los labios y vino hacia nosotros. Sólo entonces vi el hielo azul despótico de sus ojos centellear, mirándome a mí, o quizás era mi lacónica imaginación causando más estragos.

Y se detuvo a mi lado, exhalando una nube de humo que inundó mi nariz.

—Lo fumaré afuera.

Permanecí estoica, pero por dentro mis glaciares se estaban derrumbando en un colapso inédito. Mi corazón no encontraba como regresar a su estado natural y aunque me esforzaba porque mi respiración no se diluyera, sentía tres de mis dedos temblar.

—Vamos, pasen, siéntense.

Me dejé guiar por mis padres y Armin en la sala. Sirvieron algo de champaña, comenzaron a conversar sobre el declive de la economía aquel año, sobre una falla de una planta hidroeléctrica y no sé de qué más.

El gris de mis ojos se paseaba ansioso por las ventanas que daban con el exterior, buscando algún indicio de que Levi seguía allí. Duró demasiado tiempo allá afuera, tanto que di por hecho que ya se había ido vaya saber quién a donde.

Me mojé los labios en mi copa de champaña cuando regresó. Justo cuando mamá hablaba de lo mal que se le daba a él el dibujo.

—Una vez en la escuela le pidieron hacer un dibujo sobre nosotros y pensaron que Alphonse era la mamá—Soltó una risa que era como oír a un ángel y recordé lo mucho que he admirado a esa mujer toda la vida, mientras trataba de dejar de lado el hecho de que el Hidad más letal de todos estaba parado ahí.

De reojo noté el nerviosismo en Armin.

Levi pasó los ojos por la estancia y… los detuvo en mí.

—Es verdad—Afirmó con monotonía—No es lo mío dibujar—Y yo no reflejaba la aflicción en la que me sumían las joyas que tenía por ojos, que me traspasaban. Nadie podía saber que me ahogaba en esa sala—¿Y tú Mikasa?

Excepto él.

—¿Eres buena dibujando?

La atmósfera tomó otro matiz, había entrado en una interface, todo el entorno cambió en tiempo y espacio y supe que ahí solo estábamos los dos, hablando a través del alma reflejada en nuestras irises, porque nos hacíamos más de una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con un banal "¿Eres buena dibujando?"

—¡Ah sí, Mikasa dibuja muy bien! Recuerdo que no hace mucho tenía una libreta con dibujos. Eran excelentes a decir verdad.

Parpadeé con lucidez cuando distinguí que quien había hablado por mí era Armin, entrometiéndose con creces donde no debía hacerlo. Yo me centré en dar otro sorbo al champán y Levi le dirigió una mirada de infierno.

—Así que ¿Arlert? —El azabache tomó una copa y se sentó con una pierna sobre la otra en un nimio sillón, con gentileza—Oí que eres bueno con la informática y toda esa mierda.

—¡Levi!

—¡Levi, no hables de esa manera!

Me dio cierta gracia oír a mis padres reprender de esa manera al enano a metros de mí. Era de esperarse que él pasara olímpicamente de ellos y optara por beber tranquilamente de su copa esperando una respuesta de mi acompañante, quien tragó grueso.

—Sí.

—Ya veo. Hay que ser muy inteligente para saber de programación, seriales, códigos binarios, logaritmos… y claro, recopilación de datos.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo. —Armin respondió con la mandíbula tensada. Y yo no vacilé en clavar mis ojos en el pelinegro, como lo haría una voraz fiera.

—Y a tan joven edad.

—Sí…

—Dime algo—Levi meneó la champaña de un lado a otro—¿Con eso también puedes meter las narices en lo que no te importa?

Mis padres volvieron a exclamar el nombre de ese bastardo y yo tuve que dejar la copa en la pequeña mesita en medio de nosotros, porque sí no lo hacía juro que se iba a quebrar en mis manos. Hitomi reprochó sus modales entre dientes y mi padre lo miró de una manera similar a como yo lo hacía (quizás sin las ganas de abofetearlo). Y bueno, yo no me iba a quedar con esa.

—Parece que Armin no es el único con la capacidad de meter la nariz en lo que no le incumbe ¿No es así?

Y hallé el desafío en su rostro, apaciguado y sombrío, como las brasas entre palos y piedras. Imagino que el único motivo por el que no vociferó una de sus tantas palabrotas de su repertorio era por el respeto que pudiera tener por mis progenitores ahí presentes, pero ya había una sentencia ahí que yo recién capté, desconociéndola casi por completo.

Mis padres y Armin cambiaron el rumbo de los temas de conversación, en los que Levi y yo participábamos esporádicamente. Luego la pareja se retiraba por momentos a la cocina, dejándonos en un ambiente no precisamente cómodo. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces volví a llenar mi copa, aunque el sabor de la champaña no me gustaba mucho. Le pidieron el favor a Levi (ese Levi al que quería despellejar y no quería mirar por nada del mundo) de que revisara la cena dos veces.

Estoy segura de que en toda la velada, mi cabeza estuvo exageradamente gacha. Porque, mientras yo hacía esfuerzos por evitar todo contacto con ese tipo, él no hacía si no mirarme. Debo darle crédito por la impecable discreción en el caso, pero yo percibía a la perfección esos zafiros taladrándome. Tuve deseos de propinarme un puñetazo de lleno en la cara; porque todo era un averno lindante. Ver esas manos, que eran las mismas que sostuvieron mi cintura entre cada embestida, ver esos dedos que habían masajeado mi cuerpo desnudo, ver esos muslos sobre los que había estado sentada, ver ese cuello que había besado como sí la vida se me fuera en ello.

Era un tormento.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, la tensión empeoró. Y no para mis padres ni para Armin, quienes al parecer ya se llevaban de maravilla si no para las dos personas que permanecíamos taciturnas en la mesa.

Me absolví un poco del suplicio al ayudar a mi madre a limpiar todo. Y fue un rato satisfactorio, porque me sentía bien de compartir con ella y hablar sobre eso que las chicas hablaban con sus madres. Hablamos de la escuela y de mi reducido círculo de amistades, también hasta mencioné la vaga situación con Eren. Vi la desilusión surcarla cuando supo que entre mi hermanastro y yo no había siquiera comunicación y, entonces, soltó un comentario que me cayó como balde de agua fría.

—Bueno, quizás Levi no sea la persona más amigable de todas—Y añadió—Pero sabes que cuentas con un hermanastro.

Ah, sí, Dios. Ahora tenía dos hermanastros.

No quise hondar en el asunto y comencé a hablarle de postres. Me sequé las manos y pedí permiso para ir al baño.

—Está ocupado—Oí a mi padre al otro lado—Puedes ir arriba Mika.

.Alejé la mano del pomo y di media vuelta. Su permiso despertó mi curiosidad.

En todos estos años, lo más lejos que había conocido de la casa de mis verdaderos padres era la cocina. Cabe resaltar que era demasiado pulcra. La mayoría de sus paredes eran blancas como la leche, una que otra de un pálido azul y había demasiadas cosas de vidrio; desde el juego de copas que colgaba de cabeza en la madera de la cocina, hasta las mesas, hasta las figurillas en los estantes. Claramente era el tipo de casa en la que un niño haría más de una travesura, me pregunté qué clase de niño habría sido Levi.

Pero, analizando detenidamente las cosas, Levi tal vez no era un niño cuando vino a dar con mis padres.

Busqué las escaleras. Estaban separadas de la cocina por una gruesa pared. Una lámpara las iluminaba.

Arriba todo seguía siendo blanco, con un olor a desinfectante de limón bastante acentuado. Distinguí cuatro puertas, no obstante no hubo pérdida; la del baño estaba entreabierta.

Tras orinar y mientras me lavaba las manos, seguía pensando, aunque no quisiera… o tal vez sí, no lo sé. Cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que el grifo y me recliné en el lavabo. Y reviví jadeos, otra vez. La textura de sus labios deslizándose sobre los míos. El sonido de mi cuerpo impactando contra el suyo…

Un cosquilleo en mi vientre que luego se plasmó en mi intimidad me hizo proferir un suspiro. Luego, podía sentir algo emanar dentro de mí… y reconocí, dimitida, que estaba demasiado excitada. Pero también latía el no tan pequeñísimo detalle de dónde me encontraba y con quiénes, en dónde estaba, así que respiré tan hondo como pude y deseché cualquier atisbo emocional de mi cara y pensamientos.

Y di de lleno la vista en las cuatro puertas de nogal, extendidas por el pasillo. Me pregunté cuál de ellas era la habitación de Levi y, sí sobraba una, ¿A qué estaba destinada?

El único ruido eran las voces lejanas en la sala de estar.

Caminé por el pasillo lentamente.

No estaba mal revisar.

—Esa no es—La profunda voz me detuvo, cuando ya me dirigía hacia la puerta más próxima a mí. No me sorprendía que me haya pillado.

Me di la vuelta, encarándolo. Permanecía de brazos cruzados destilando su apático desdén. Caminé con el rostro bien en alto sin mirarlo, entornando los ojos en el cuadro del fondo de un bonito paisaje rural, dispuesta a irme de ahí. Y al pasar a su lado creí lograr mi cometido, hasta que su mano rodeó firmemente mi brazo.

—Mikasa, deja de meter tu culo en esto—Empuñé mis manos.

—Sólo estoy buscando lo que le robaron a Armin.

—¿Matando gente de la mafia a diestra y siniestra? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

—Sigo con vida ¿No? —Comenté con voz filosa.

—Y no tengo la puta idea de cómo.

—Oh, claro que lo sabes—Apunté volteando a su rostro, directo a ese color azul en sus pupilas. —De la misma forma que tú. —Su mano entorno a mi brazo apretó demasiado fuerte.

—Le prometí a tus padres que te mantendría lejos de los Hidad y voy a cumplirles, mocosa—Masculló entre dientes y yo fruncí el ceño, oponiéndome a su agarre—A éste paso van a matarte. Ya me estoy encargando de lo de Arlert, así que deja toda ésta maldita búsqueda y preocúpate por solo mover ese precioso culito de tu casa al instituto y viceversa ¿te quedó claro?

Nuestras narices casi se rozaban y la amenaza que nos ondeaba era perceptible. Su aliento me llegaba, aunque tuviera que bajar ligeramente la cabeza para verlo, era tórridamente cálido y sentía que me quemaba, pero no de una manera literal ni ácida, sí no placentera. Su aliento envió corrientes a través de mí y todas causaban que más líquido se deslizara por mis pliegues bajo la ropa.

La boca de Levi, de repente estaba entreabierta. Sus ojos me escrutaban silenciosamente pero vahídos, perdiéndose en distintos puntos de mi cuerpo; el divino azul que los pintaba se hallaba oculto bajo una capa nublada, ya no eran peligrosos si no deseosos… y quizás eso los hacían más letales para mí…

Mis labios temblaron, mi piel se puso de gallina, el agarre que me lastimaba desapareció en un instante y sentí el tacto recorrer el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, estremeciéndome.

Pensé un "hazlo ya" cuando realmente no sabía con certeza que quería que hiciera, pero como sí una conexión eminente nos uniera Levi me tomó de mis nalgas, obligándome a separar ambas piernas para que se entrometiera entre ellas y a enredarlas en su cintura. Literalmente, sus labios allanaron los míos, con una desesperación sin precedentes que correspondí afable. Fue como un bálsamo para la sed, como sentir algo ansiado hacía mucho. Sus besos húmedos ocasionaban más humedad, pero dentro de mí. Y era tanto lo pragmático de besarnos, que terminé sonriendo.

No supe porque lo hice.

Pero por un segundo, Levi pareció hipnotizado en la demostración de los dientes en mi boca.

Todo se fue al carajo.

Jadeé cuando los besos se arrastraron desde mi oreja, hasta mi cuello. Gemí cuando sus manos estrujaron mis senos con absoluta posesión. Busqué ahogar los ruidos que emanaba, pero era difícil cuando sus gruñidos roncos me causaban estragos.

De un momento a otro, estuve apoyada contra la barandilla anterior a la escalera, de espaldas al hombre que me tenía así de caliente. Lo miré desde ahí, por el rabillo del ojo; había revelado su latente erección y frotaba de arriba abajo el falo, el glande estaba desnudo e hinchado, brotando unas gotas casi transparentes de él.

Enrojecí. Por la posición, miraba directamente a mi culo, aún cubierto por mis bragas oscuras.

—¡¿Qué…?!—Susurré un grito y exigí una explicación con la mirada; ahí pude concluir, que Levi estaba loco, porque ¿Cómo se le ocurría romperme la ropa interior?

La tela se deslizó y cayó como harapos al piso, hecha inservible, sin tiempo a que me lamentara por ella o pudiera gritarle sus tres cosas al imbécil de Levi, porque sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarme por todos lados; uno en un labio externo, otro en uno interno, un frote agónico y exquisito. Comenzó a frotarme en un punto específico y mis estribos comenzaron a temblar de la forma en que mis piernas lo hacían en ese preciso momento.

—Le…vi

Su nombre surgió de mi garganta agudamente, casi en un susurro, y entre placenteros gemidos que me esforzara por regular dentro de mi delirio. Un dedo me penetró, y luego otro. Sus ojos me veían de una manera urgida, ida. Y pronto, sus dedos me penetraban repetidas veces al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi clítoris.

—Dios, Mikasa… estás tan mojada…

No sé cuanto permanecimos así, perdí la noción. Oleadas de placer abatían mi cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a deshacer entre sus brazos, que las sacudidas serían mi perdición. Hasta que repentinamente se detuvo.

La interrogante pintaba mi cara cuando quise verle, saber que había hecho que se detuviera, pero lo hallé de rodillas. Sus manos me tomaron firmemente de los muslos y sentí nuevamente como algo húmedo me invadía, me probaba. Su lengua paseó de arriba abajo, estimuló mi punto más sensible y volvió a mi vagina. Su lengua me penetraba sin compasión y sus dedos se movían en círculos sobre mi hinchado clítoris.

Me estremecí, mis dedos se enterraron en la madera de la barandilla y quise gritar. Mis piernas eran de gelatina, lo juraba. Y experimenté un placer que sabía a gloria, a paraíso, uno del que no quería salir.

Estaba deshecha. Apenas podía reaccionar a los suaves besos que aún propinaba.

Fui arrastrada de la cadera y choqué con el cuerpo de Levi. Sus orbes centelleaban.

Mi respiración recién se recobraba.

—Tch.

Me cargó sencillamente, tomándome nuevamente de las nalgas, mientras yo no era más que sudor y gemidos. Oí que se abría una puerta y todo estuvo en penumbras, hasta que distinguí la luz de los faroles iluminar el recinto, en medio del cual había una amplia cama.

Me puso de espaldas y trepó por mí con sutileza; de nuevo, entre mis piernas, pero las elevó más con sus manos, dejándome toda expuesta.

—¡Ah!

La lengua regresó, pero no a mi vagina.

—Levi…

La punta lamía consecutivas veces mi ano. Con su misma cara, separaba mis nalgas, besaba, lamía: toda la extensión del áspero músculo rosáceo, ensalivándome ahí. Incluso oí como escupió y luego, más saliva.

Y entonces su rostro ya no separaba mis nalgas, escuché algo rasgarse y algo duro que ya había sentido antes se coló entre ellas.

Estaba de lado, las piernas algo separadas, mi ceño ligeramente fruncido y algo más pronunciado cuando el azabache me abrazó por detrás, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

—Dolerá—Susurró tenuemente.

Y tuvo razón. La intromisión fue tan severa, que me tensé por completo y mis cuerdas bocales quisieron chillar; lo habría hecho de no ser porque terminé mordiéndome los dedos hechos al puño, casi sacándome sangre con los dientes. Una mano de Levi sostenía en alto mi pierna que no reposaba en la cama tomada por el muslo y sus delgados labios besaban mi hombro suavemente. Se quedó quieto y esperó; el dolor fue aminorando, así que me resistí de pedirle que se detuviera.

—Sigue—Le pedí con la voz hecha un hilo, cuando el dolor mermó y fui consciente de que la cabeza de su pene estaba adentro a la espera.

Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar y los gemidos, los jadeos, los nombres saliendo agónicamente de nuestras bocas y el placer se instaron. Adentro de mí, su virilidad llegó a un punto en que aquella penetración se convirtió en éxtasis, en que realmente quería que no parara, hasta que aumentó cada embestida más y más, sus movimientos disminuyeron y un gruñido de mi nombre exaltó sus jadeos.

—Mika… sa.

Salió de mí y poco a poco nos acomodamos.

Vi como retiraba el condón que recubría su pene, lleno de semen, y lo recubría dentro del envoltorio que seguro fue lo que oí rasgarse antes.

Mis ojos se descarrilaron de su anatomía y visualizaron el entorno, el olor a frescor y menta, los libros en la encimera, las camisas sin arruga alguna en ganchos, los zapatos en perfecto orden, un juego de té en una mesita a la derecha y dos cosas contrarrestaban con lo demás: un sombrero viejo y desgastado pendiendo de un clavo y un retrato boca abajo en su encimera. Me levanté y me atreví a levantarlo, sin recibir represalias del azabache: era el retrato de una hermosa mujer, muy pero que muy parecida a Levi. Lo dejé levantado y regresé a la cama.

—¿Es tu madre? —Pregunté sin dejar de ver el retrato y el bonito marco empedrado que tenía.

—Hmp—Manifestó el monosílabo en un ligero asentimiento. Me senté en la cama, apreciándola mejor y acomodándome el vestido.

—Era hermosa.

—Lo era.

Su voz sonó como siempre, pero definí el sentido melancólico en ella. Él permanecía echado y recto, aproveché a recostar mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, buscando oír su corazón. Ahí estaba, bombeando como el siseo de una serpiente, en intervalos rítmicos. Inconscientemente, bajo su infringe mirada, besé ahí donde lo escuchaba.

Y quise decirle algo, ahí cuando mi gris y su azul conectaron. Pero preferí no decirlo. Y me asusté de pensarlo.

Aunque verlo hacer el amago de una sonrisa desembocó un fragante torbellino en mi propio corazón.

—Andando—Dijo—Abajo deben pensar que tienes diarrea y Hitomi no tardará en subir.

Asentía a su comentario, poniéndome de pie (sinceramente, quería quedarme ahí la noche entera) se acercó a limpiarme y luego me indicó que bajara, que él lo haría luego (antes debía deshacerse de los trozos que eran mis bragas). Vi una vez más el cuadro del paisaje de camino a la escalera y caí de cuenta en que mis padres, esos que también eran los padres de Levi tenían bastantes cuadros de hermosos paisajes por toda la casa, de laderas, valles, praderas, bosques, ríos, montañas…

Bajando las escaleras, visualicé a Armin al pie de ellas. Lo vi voltearse cuando me vio bajar y enarqué una ceja. Estuve por preguntarle pero él me habló antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

—Tu madre iba a ir a buscarte ya.

—¿Y qué hacías tú al pie de las escaleras?

—Vine a tomar un vaso de agua y ver porque te tardabas. —Suspiró cansinamente—Hay postre en la mesita. Te guardamos a ti y a Levi.

Riéndose de vaya a saber qué, estaban mis padres con las manos enlazadas. Sonreí sutilmente, no había que ser un genio para adivinar lo mucho que se adoraban. Me atrevía a decir, que el matrimonio de los Ackerman siempre me había parecido más dulce que el de Carla y Grisha Jaeger y me sentía bien de decir que el matrimonio más admirable del urbanismo era el de mis verdaderos padres.

Charlamos por otro rato, mientras yo comía el pie de limón que Hitomi había preparado (debo decir que estaba delicioso) y me comentó que era el único postre que le gustaba a Levi. Era más ácido de lo habitual. Hablamos sobre el instituto, anécdotas graciosas de cada uno cuando Levi entró por la puerta principal con un abrigo puesto.

—Cariño—Mamá lo instó a sentarse con nosotros, en el menudo sillón dónde había estado anteriormente—Hice tu favorito—Le pasó la tacita que contenía el postre y me enternecí con el trato de mi madre. Ella realmente apreciaba a Levi como un hijo.

Armin y yo agradecimos por toda la velada y nos despedimos. Abracé a los Ackerman delicadamente y les di una sonrisa suave, que me correspondieron de oreja a oreja y con arrugas en los ojos. Eran maravillosas personas; Hitomi era costurera, hacía vestidos preciosos, Carla le encargaba de vez en vez, recuerdo que los míos siempre nos los regalaba… Alphonse, en cambio, tenía una sastrería en el centro. No merecían todo el infierno Hidad.

—Adiós, Levi.

—Cuidate, Mikasa.

Nos dimos una última mirada. Armin y yo nos alejamos en silencio. El rubio tuvo intenciones de acompañarme a mi casa, pero le dije que no hacía falta. Me esforcé en que el viento nocturno no me levantara el vestido, e igual el frío se coló por mi entrepierna desnuda.

Deje de salir en las noches por unos días. Era tiempo de exámenes y debía concentrarme más ello, aparte de que prefería despreocupar a Levi por al menos un tiempo. Me reunía con Sasha y con Armin para estudiar y, en algunas ocasiones, también lo hizo Annie, otra estudiante de nuestra clase que solía ser callada y no hablar con muchos. Recordaba a la chica por haber salido con Eren dos años atrás y por haberse burlado de mi cabello oxigenado meses antes. No me agradaba ni me desagradaba, me daba muy igual.

—No sé en que anden Armin y tú… Pero me gusta—Me dijo Sasha, cuando íbamos de regreso de estudiar con Armin y que no entendiera nada de química. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al oírla, pero me ahorré palabras—Por fin has dejado atrás al tonto de Eren. Pero oye Mikasa…—Hizo un puchero—Hace tiempo que no tenemos una noche de chicas… ¡Deberíamos hacer una pijamada, con todas las demás! —Hice una mueca al oírla—O bueno, al menos nosotras dos ¿Qué dices?

No solía llevarme bien con el resto. Cuando era niña, Historia, Hannah, Mina, Sasha y yo jugábamos juntas todo el tiempo; no les importaba lo poco emocional y charlatana que era, hasta que crecimos. Historia se convirtió en una arrogante y presumida, Hannah se enfrascó en su noviazgo con un chico llamado Franz, Mina se mudó de estado y sólo quedó Sasha.

Los días pasaron. Llegué al instituto un jueves, a presentar la prueba de literatura y pasaba por mi casillero a por mi planilla cuando noté que todos cuchicheaban y miraban en una dirección en particular; a Historia Reiss, quien los ignoraba con cara de impávido aburrimiento.

Oí a un chico murmurar la razón a otro:

"Eren Jaeger se acostó con Historia"

Presenté mi prueba. El rumor siguió insistente todo el día como un sarpullido, así que pasé por el campus cerca de las canchas luego de mi almuerzo. Rico se había sentado conmigo y Sasha ese día, una chica callada de cursos superiores que era muy hermosa y que por lo general llegaba tan tarde al comedor que todo estaba lleno. A veces se sentaba con nosotras, o sólo conmigo cuando la chica patata no estaba. Creo que es lo más cercano a una amiga después de la castaña.

Como deduje, no tardé en ver a Eren rodeado de una decena de chicos, hablando hasta por los codos con aires de superioridad.

—¡Ja! Hubieran visto su cara cuando se la metí hasta el fondo—La ira me escoció cuando dijo aquello. —La perra pedía más.

—Eren.

Lo llamé con una voz cortante, a unos metros de él y los chicos. Algunos se apartaron y mi hermanastro me pudo ver bien, de modo que vi como rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Mikasa? Lárgate a otro lado.

—Deja de hablar de Historia—Le dije directamente. Él sonrió divertido.

—¿De verdad la vas a defender? ¿Te olvidas que fue geografía una de las que se burlaba de ti?

Me abstuve de replicar. Distinguí a una silueta morena y alta venir hacia nosotros e identifiqué a Ymir encolerizada.

—¡¿Te crees con muchos huevos, cabrón?! —Di un paso hacia atrás. La morena arremetió contra mi hermanastro y me quedé de pie, viendo como se batía la pelea.

Eren devolvía los puños y las patadas por igual y a pesar de que en un principio Ymir lo fue superando, la fuerza del castaño terminó por dominarla lanzándola de bruces al suelo. Fue un golpe doloroso. Y una pelea ridícula y lastimera para mí. Rasqué el borde de uno de mis ojos y me acerqué a Eren, quien vitoreaba.

—¡Piénsalo antes de meterte con Jaeger, marimacha! ¡Que no se te olvide quien es un hom…!

Un puñetazo y Eren cayó noqueado.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Y para mí no era suficiente.

La cena fue silenciosamente incómoda. Eran sándwiches, hasta Grisha no despegaba la mirada de su plato, excepto para ver de reojo el hematoma que decoraba la cara de su hijo, pero las palabras de mamá Carla no tardaron en llegar.

—Mikasa, ¿por qué golpeaste a Eren?

—Eren difamó a una compañera—Los tenedores se estrellaron con el plato frente al castaño.

—¡Cállate, joder!

—¡Eren!

—Tuvo sexo con ella y se lo contó a todos.

—¡Hija de puta!

—¡EREN! ¡Se acabó, estás castigado! —Mamá se levantó de la mesa y le quitó el plato, señalando hacia las escaleras.

Mi hermanastro berreó una tanda de insultos, tanto a mí como a sus padres. Grisha también se levantó de sopetón y, demostrando su ira, literalmente lo molió a golpes ahí mismo. Miré el acto con indiferencia, incluso cuando Eren comenzó a llorar adolorido y rabioso. Igual sentí cierta tristeza, por la clase de persona en que se había convertido… Sin embargo, esto también era protegerlo ¿drástico? Quizás ¿necesario? Si que sí.

—¡Eres una zorra, Mikasa, todo es tu culpa! ¡Maldito sea el día que te adoptamos en ésta familia!

Cuando me la encontré sola por el pasillo, Historia me dio las gracias.

Sasha se quedó a dormir conmigo y tuvimos la pijamada que ansiaba. Me relató todo lo que me había perdido de su vida en las últimas semanas informándome que salía con un chico de dieciocho que estudiaba para ser chef llamado Nikolo, rió como loca y devoró la lasaña preparada por Carla. Adoraba a Sasha a su peculiar manera, aunque roncara como oso.

El fin de semana nos reunimos para estudiar. El lunes era la prueba de química y Sasha seguía sin entender un comino. Annie quedó en venir, pero finalmente no apareció en toda la tarde. Fue tranquilo, un poco estresante, hasta que Armin logró que mi amiga aprendiera dándole ejemplos con comida. Sasha se fue cuando comenzaba a anochecer y el rubio y yo nos quedamos solos.

Comenzamos a besarnos tímidamente, luego con más atrevimiento. Primero desaparecieron las chaquetas del uniforme, luego las camisas, falda, pantalón… Armin era suave, inexperto, torpe, tierno. Nada que ver con Levi. Lo hicimos como flor de loto; entró en mí y lo insté a seguir. Fui yo quien guió los movimientos, quien meneó la cadera logrando que el pene hondara en mí. Sus gemidos eran más elevados que los míos, sus temblores más persistentes. Su grosor, su color, su esencia derramada un cuarto de hora luego, diferentes a Levi.

Me limpié con uno de los paños húmedos que guardaba en su habitación y me vestí dándole la espalda, maldiciendo rememorar y comparar lo del sábado pasado. También recordé a la mujer del pelo negro, esa cuya cara muerta ya era irreconocible.

—Nos vemos el lunes—Tomé mis cosas dispuesta a irme, no obstante, la respuesta del rubio me detuvo.

—Mikasa, ¿Por qué no tenías bragas cuando saliste del baño de los Ackerman? —Me congelé. —No creo que hayas olvidado ponerte ese día ¿Verdad?

En serio me congelé.

—Levi podría ser tu familia—No podía cuestionar la inteligencia del Arlert. Y era lógico que pensara aquello, hasta yo misma lo hice. —Lo que haces está mal.

—Lo que hago no es tu problema, Armin—Contesté a la defensiva—Levi tiene razón. Tienes la capacidad de meter las narices en lo que no te importa.

Armin no me habló ni me determinó al día siguiente, cuando fue al hogar Jaeger para estudiar con Eren (quien tenía la nariz rota vendada) ni tampoco el lunes en la mañana, al vernos presentando la prueba de química. Sasha preguntó que sucedía pero no le respondí. Sentía algo raro ese día, me sentía observada con intensidad, pero a donde volteaba no notaba nada fuera de lo común. Incluso durante la prueba, alguien me miraba.

No. Alguien me miraba desde hace varios días.

Fui al baño, insegura. Habían sido dos semanas sin mancharme las manos de sangre que hasta parecía que todos los asesinatos que perpetué eran parte de un mundo ajeno, totalmente diferente a la realidad. Me lavé las manos y me miré al espejo. El cabello ya casi me tocaba los hombros.

Annie entró poco rato después, con una chica castaña que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hitch quien le hablaba muy animadamente. La mirada fría azulada de la rubia dio con la mía en el espejo y las dos parpadeamos a modo de saludo.

Al salir todo estaba despejado de personas. Cruzaba un área desolada y la mirada persistente seguía sobre mí. Me crucé con dos estudiantes que me miraron de una manera extraña y tuve un mal sabor de boca.

—Annie. —El nombre de la susodicha salió de mi boca cuando me la encontré de frente, impidiéndome el paso.

—Armin está en un salón. Acompáñame. —Enarqué una ceja, pero no me opuse. La seguí tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta un salón oscuro, que a duras penas era iluminado por la luz solar—Aún no está aquí—Mencionó cuando estuvimos dentro.

—Él no me habla desde hace dos días. —Apunté. Todo se hizo más pesado, más tétrico, tenía un fuerte presentimiento alarmante por dentro—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Annie?

La respuesta vino de inmediato, Annie se abalanzó hacia mí con un rápido puño, lo evadí apenas haciéndome a un lado y apoyando una mano en el suelo. Me levanté y la rubia volvió a atacar, con varias patadas estilo jutsu. Era veloz y ágil, al tercer intento, me pateó contra un pupitre viejo. Sacó una navaja, reaccioné, forcejeé con sus fuertes muñecas y logré impactarla contra una pared. Me dio un rodillazo excesivamente doloroso; no sabía si su pequeña altura era una ventaja o desventaja. Flaqueé. Sus nudillos impactaron uno de mis pómulos y… escupí sangre.

Una patada, un rodillazo, otra patada… la desvié y le lancé una silla. Se llevó las manos a la frente, se volvió a levantar, la pateé contra el suelo. Me arrastró con ella e intentó enterrarme una navaja en un costado.

Logré atinarle un puñetazo en la quijada; no sé cómo diablos hizo para voltearme y colocarse sobre mí. Apreté los dientes y Annie volvió librar la filosa navaja con su mano derecha.

—¡No, Annie! ¡Detente!

El peso de rubia me abandonó y miré a un lado para discernir otra cabellera rubia. Ella hizo a Armin a un lado y el rubio se levantó tambaleando.

—Fuera de mi camino. —Demandó ella fríamente. Armin se puso en medio de nosotras; la rubia no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, pero tampoco arremetió contra él…

—No… No, estás equivocada ¡No quieres herir a Mikasa! —La voz le vacilaba en la garganta. Él debía estar muriéndose de miedo.

—… A un lado, Armin—Volvió a decir ella, sin dejar de observarme con odio. La escruté entrecerrando mis ojos ¿Por qué no atacaba a Armin? ¿Por qué no lo hacía a un lado? ¿Por qué no lo miraba?

El rubio permaneció reacio en su puesto y ella lo miró de una forma casi indescifrable, pero yo identifiqué la súplica. Y el brillo, por supuesto. Lo supe, a ella le gustaba Armin.

—Ella tiene razón—Secundé y con mi mano izquierda, lo aparté de un empujón moderado—Hazte a un lado.

Sí me estaba atacando por celos, se los iba a devolver.

Vueltas, giros, más patadas, ruegos de Armin por detenernos. No era tan fuerte, pero sus movimientos eran precisos y coordinados. Mis intentos por golpearla eran perfectamente bloqueados. Yo la superaba en fuerza, pero ella tenía más experiencia. Aproveché la llave que me impuso para nuevamente derribarme para contrarrestar y voltearla, haciendo que impactara fuertemente contra el suelo. Quedó aturdida. Le coloqué las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y le arrebaté la navaja con la boca; apreté el arma con mis dientes, pero ni tiempo me dio a siquiera pensar en clavársela.

Fue como una estampida; me arrastraron, entre dos. Grité el nombre del rubio, a quien distinguí inconsciente en el suelo y me estamparon duramente contra una pared, levantándome del suelo. Forcejeé sin detenerme, destilando mi ira hacia ambos: Reiner y Berthold, unos tipos altos y musculosos del mismo curso. Fuertes… pero no más que yo.

—¡Rápido, Annie, mátala ya!

—¡Hazlo! ¡Muévete!

La rubia se limpió la sangre que escurría de su boca y tomó decidida la navajita. Y tenía la pura certeza de que lo haría, de que estaba jodida, pero no podía dejar de ver a Armin indefenso desplomado en el suelo. ¿Qué pasaría con él si yo moría? Sólo confiaba que Annie tuviera los suficientes sentimientos por él como para dejarlo libre.

Miré al techo. Y eventualmente, no hubo dolor; sólo caí al suelo oyendo disparos.

A Berthold le había perforado la cabeza con una bala, y de Reiner brotaba sangre a chorros por una herida en el tórax; a Annie la vi como una ráfaga ya que se lanzó por la ventana partiendo en cientos de pedazos el vidrio. Y luego mi rostro fue tomado entre sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —La preocupación latía en los zafiros de Levi.

—Sí—Musité. Me levanté ateniéndome a la pared; mi uniforme y mi piel escurrían sangre.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que asegurarme de que no siguieras con todo esto. No conté con que hubieran Hidad como estudiantes—Lo vi mirarlos con desprecio, mientras levantaba a Armin como un saco de papas.

—¿Eran Hidad? —Pregunté pasmada mientras corríamos del sitio. Vi como de los edificios la gente salía por masas, afortunadamente no podían vernos.

Salimos por la puerta de emergencia trasera, donde en la calle se hallaba el Lancer.

—Quítate la ropa—Me ordenó y le obedecí, encendió el auto y nos dimos a la fuga. Quedé en ropa interior (también impregnada del líquido carmesí) y me coloqué el sobretodo negro de Levi.

—No me respondiste—Él gruñó.

—Sí, Mikasa. No sólo eran Hidad, si no también se movían bajo órdenes del hijo de puta de Zeke.

…

…

—… ¿Qué? ¿Qué… dijiste?

—¿Acaso eres sorda, mocosa?

—Es que… Es que es imposible—Tirité en mi sitio, revolviéndome los cabellos entre mis manos. No entendía. No asimilaba. —¿Cúal es su apellido? ¿Cuál es el apellido de ese tal Zeke? —Exigí desesperada. Levi me miró como un fenómeno desde su puesto.

—No lo sé, Mikasa.

—¿Cómo es? —Su semblante se tornó serio. Debió darse cuenta del porque mi arrebato.

—Un pedazo de mierda rubio, alto, de lentes.

Me llevé las manos a la cara. Me desplomé en mi asiento. Y me atreví a hacer la pregunta final.

—¿Es un Hidad, no es verdad?

—Y el cerdo que robó el sistema de hackeo de Arlert. También comandaba varios grupos que asesinaste, entre ellos estaba Pieck, su amante.

—No me suena ese nombre—Admití ida.

—Era la pelinegra que mataste a golpes.

Levi apretaba con fuerza el volante. Estaba lúcido y regio, hablando como sí nada, mientras yo me deshacía. Las muertes a base de armas y golpes de todas esas personas vinieron a mi cabeza, en especial la de Pieck. Fue la más horrible de todas. Mis ojos derramaban lágrimas sin contención; mi nariz estaba roja, mis ojos se hinchaban. No me percaté de cuando dejamos a Armin en su casa, tampoco de cuando el auto se detuvo a las afueras. Y Levi no dijo nada, pero permaneció a mi lado.

Tampoco me consoló. No había porque hacerlo. No merecía que lo hiciera.

Era estúpida e ignorante.

La noche llegó pronto y Levi volvió a conducir y yo estaba petrificada. Habían pasado horas cuando me aventuré a pronunciar palabra, solo un monosílabo, a deludir, a dejar de torturar mi cabeza con muertes, porque ya las había memorizado todas con lujo de detalles.

Sentí un profundo asco al verme en los espejos.

 _Eres una maldita asesina._

Pensé al ver mi reflejo, con una sonrisa amarga. Lucía terrible. Lucía desarticulada.

—Zeke me arrancará la cabeza—Y merecía que lo hiciera.

—Eso no pasará—Levi habló decidido, sin vacilar—No sí yo se la arranco primero.

—…¿Por qué?

—Él traicionó a Erwin.

—¿Qué carajo importa ese tal Erwin en todo esto? —Vociferé ya harta del nombre de ese tipo, de que todo girara en torno a su persona. Era solo una red de asesinos, de droga, prostitución, de la escoria de la sociedad ¿Por qué preocuparse por ese tipo?

—¿Recuerdas el sombrero en mi habitación?

—Sí—Y no entendía porque lo mencionaba.

—Era de Kenny Ackerman—Dijo inmutable—El hermano de mi madre y el último Ackerman asesino antes de mí. —Levi suspiró antes de proseguir—Enfrentó esto para que mi madre no tuviera que hacerlo… Pero eso no la protegió de la prostitución—Disté de cómo farfulló lo último, con furor—Kenny sirvió toda su mendiga vida como el Hidad personal de Uri Reiss.

La luna estaba radiante. Pero las nubes tapaban las estrellas.

—Pero no pudo evitar que el cáncer se lo tragara. Así que Kenny quedó solo; y se dio cuenta de que no aspiraba a nada más que a sobrevivir. A ser un perro. Un esclavo, como todo Ackerman.

El bosquejo alrededor de la carretera tomaba un tinte fantasmagórico. Pero yo estaba embelesada.

—Kenny era un desastre, una máquina de matar sin rumbo. Era esclavo hasta de su poder. Hasta que encontró una pequeña esperanza, para salir de todo aquello… Era un niño. Un mocoso de no más de seis años, muerto de hambre.

Levi estaba sumido en su historia, la relataba como si la hubiera vivido. Y el brillo de la luna lo hacía ver precioso.

—Le enseñó a ser exactamente como él; a como hurtar, a como insultar, a como enterrar un cuchillo en la carne. Lo dejó preparado para cuando llegara el día. Y al niño le llegó el destino que le aguardaba. No era ni siquiera un adolescente cuando mató a Kenny.

Identifiqué la tristeza pintando los finos rasgos del azabache; el panorama de un viejo recuerdo era casi tangible, tanto que imaginé al tal Kenny y podía jurar que esas arrugas y la maltrecha barba que fueron recreadas por mi mente, eran realmente características del hombre que alguna vez existió, usando un sombrero por supuesto.

Después, por último, Levi me preguntó algo. Una cosa que no pude… o no quise contestar. De seguro una pregunta que fue más para él que para mí.

—¿Sabes cómo es la única forma de matar a un Ackerman que ha derramado sangre?

Un poblado apareció… Y no hablamos más. Nos detuvimos en un hospedaje: era una sola cama y un simple baño. Entré en el baño apenas pisamos el sitio, y el agua se llevó la sangre por el desagüe.

Quería que el agua me llevara a mi también; que me desintegrara y me llevara hecha polvo, o que al menos regresara todo al día en que decidí pintarme el cabello de rubio con la tonta idea de enamorar a mi estúpido hermanastro, a ese día donde Reiner y Berthold también se rieron de mí antes de que las balas los atravesaran. Antes de que Armin contactara a los Hidad. Antes de que la madre y el tío de Levi murieran.

Me hice un ovillo en la regadera, con la mirada en un punto no específico, esperando que la vida pasara.

Las lágrimas se confundieron con el agua.

Me miré las manos, horrorizada. No había tenido ninguna consideración con las vidas que arrebaté, no había dudado al momento de detener el latido de los corazones, o de perforar cualquier órgano vital con lo que fuera. No había sido ni un poco humana. No era mejor que un Hidad; era lo mismo, una mierda, una escoria.

Una asesina.

Como Kenny.

Como Levi.

El mundo era cruel. Injusto. Sólo sobrevivía el que salía victorioso, era así como funcionaban las cosas, en todo ámbito. Historia había salido victoriosa con Eren. Yo había salido victoriosa con Armin.

A Armin, que no merecía más que todo el amor del mundo, y yo sólo lo buscaba para llenar el vacío que completaba sólo una persona.

—Mocosa.

Me abstraje a la realidad; la puerta había sido abierta y el azabache había ingresado desnudo de pies a cabeza, con una toalla blanca en la mano.

—Yo también necesito bañarme.

La ducha no era muy espaciosa. Una vez él ingresó en ella, me rozó y yo me estremecí aterrada. Sus ojos reflejaron lo herido que mi acción lo dejaba, entonces hice un sobreesfuerzo para ponerme de pie. Porque dolía y ardía hacerlo.

Yo era varios centímetros más alta que él, en otras circunstancias habría pintado gracioso. Pero no ahí. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y divergí el movimiento ligero de su nariz, luego torció la boca disgustado.

—Tch. Ni siquiera te has bañado.

Y yo no pude musitar ni un vacuo monosílabo, pero a Levi no le importó; derramó shampoo en mi cabello y comenzó a frotar toda la mata azabache que se desparramaba empapada. Las inquietudes fueron disminuyendo, con cada movimiento de sus magníficos dedos, masajeando mi cuero cabelludo con un sumo cuidado, como si yo fuera una muñeca a la que cuidar. No me importó que fueran los dedos que tantas veces se habían tornado carmesí. No me importaba si incluso quería hurgar en mi cuerpo con ellos, en lo absoluto, porque lo permití.

Dejé que deslizara el jabón por todo lados y frotara y creara espuma, porque no era lo mismo que lavarme a mí misma. No cuando Levi ponía tanto empeño en ello, tanto tacto. Enjabonó todo: cuello, axilas, senos, mis zonas más privadas, hasta cada dedo de cada pie. Y cuando ya estuve impregnada de la espuma, me decidí a hacerle lo mismo a él, en su tersa y blanca piel. Podía perderme en la llanura de la tallada espalda llena de cicatrices, la eternidad entera sí era posible. Incluso limpiar su pene en estado de reposo, me daba un gozo diferente; hasta sus piernas tonificadas y su pecho remarcado, sobre los tupidos abdominales. Levi era una belleza de hombre.

Y quise imaginar que el agua se llevó todo.

Hasta nuestras almas podridas con el jabón.

Y estaba en la calma que llegaba después de la tormenta, envuelta en una toalla sentada cruzada de piernas en la cama, por mientras Levi me secaba las hebras negruzcas con otra toalla.

El mundo estaba bien sí él estaba conmigo, llegué a esa conclusión cuando me abracé a su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas.

Todo estaba bien sí un alma rota hallaba a su contraparte.

…

Fue un viaje largo por el estado de Rose. Duramos allí cuatro días, dos de ellos nos albergó una amiga de Levi; una joven albina llamada Rico, una persona fría y arisca, que trabajaba en la jefatura local y perduró ocho años liada a los Hidad. Una vez hubo saldado las deudas de sus primos, Rico salió absuelta, conservando la cabeza en su lugar.

—Ella supo hacer las cosas bien—Me dijo Levi una tarde, después de comprarme un helado—Es una mujer disciplinada—Sentí cierto revoltijo extraño en el estómago cuando dijo lo último.

Habíamos abandonado el estado de María y con ello la localidad de Shinganshina esperando que las cosas cambiaran. Hanji, la otra mano de Erwin, tenía toda la zona monitoreada; había enviado mafiosos en búsqueda de nosotros para llevarnos ante Erwin Smith. Al parecer yo no era la única que andaba matando a sus hombres. Levi había liquidado dieciocho de ellos en la búsqueda de Zeke y yo veinticuatro; lo frustrante es que él había obtenido mayores resultados que yo en todo el asunto. Me sentí tan obsoleta.

Era cuando pensaba en mi inutilidad que Levi solía actuar y leerme como un papel. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, o algo.

—Mocosa, no es tu culpa—Me había dicho mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada de sosiego tan suya—Eres muy joven e inexperta. Maldición… ni siquiera debías involucrarte con esto... Es una mierda que llevas en la sangre—Y vi sus ojos lucir disolutos en el espacio.

Rico no nos permitía dormir juntos. Nos había colocado en habitaciones separadas, pero ninguno tenía problemas con ello. No, bueno, yo sí los tenía. Había comenzado a tener horribles pesadillas, intensas y repetitivas como no había tenido en semanas anteriores y la primera noche no pude pegar ojo; me había duchado dos veces por el excesivo sudor. Eran simultáneas situaciones en las que todos salían dañados: Hitomi, Carla, Alphonse, Grisha, Eren, Armin, Sasha… Hasta Levi.

Había tomado la segunda ducha a las cuatro de la mañana y tenía un frío enraizado; la mandíbula me temblaba incesantemente y tenía los dedos arrugados como pasas. Pero estaba en vilo: aborrecía regresar a la cama a ese tártaro.

Por el pasillo y bajo el rechinar de la madera bajo mis pies, me mantenía férrea a despejarme, pero el frío era más bestial recién bañada, con el cabello goteando. La luz de los faroles de la calle se colaba por las ventanas y los sonidos de los grillos morían; pero una forma abstracta atrajo mi completa atención. La luz de la calle entraba también a través del balcón, las cortinas del mismo bailaban a causa de la brisa pegadas al limen y una sombra humana se extendía por todo el suelo que allí llevaba, como sí se tratara de un hombre de gran estatura.

Nada menos que la verdad: Levi fumaba en la barandilla del balconcillo, tan desconsolado como de costumbre. Pintaba como pecado irrumpir en su desvelo, pero mis pies ya me habían llevado hasta él. No había volteado a verme y exhalaba el humo de la nicotina sin rumear.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Vociferó quedamente, casi sin mover un solo músculo. Lo admiré como quien ha hallado un tesoro en las tinieblas, ida en mi embeleso.

—No—Musité, abrazándome a mí misma, buscando alguna imperfección en su cincelada espalda masculina. La realidad era que de haber dormido con él, no habría tenido pesadillas.

Levi volvió a calar del cigarrillo y, despacio, soltó el humo hacia el viento etéreo.

—Ven aquí.

Caminé como lo hace un perro asustado hacia un desconocido, pero me sentí inmensamente tranquila cuando una mano se coló a mi cintura. El azabache indultado de expresiones vivaces me apegó a él y juro que el aire abandonó mis pulmones, a la vez que mi corazón yacía descarrilado; martillándome el alma.

Levi me abrazó de la cintura, posicionándome de espaldas a él. Desde ahí veía a las calles, que se mostraban con un tinte fantasmagórico en aquellas horas. El olor de su exquisito perfume se mezclaba con el de la odorífera nicotina, siendo una de esas mezclas a las que profesaba rechazo y adoración.

—Todo saldrá bien. —Y yo sabía bien que él no mentía. La promesa a mis padres era su objetivo, pero yo estaba muerta de miedo. Muerta de miedo porque temía, pero temía por él. Y muerta porque era por él. —Yo me encargaré de esto.

Volteé de improviso y hallé esa mirada triste que era lo único que encontraba cuando Levi era transparente. Esa mirada que me causaba una fuerte punzada.

Y empecé a llorar.

—No estás solo en esto—Brotó de mi garganta con ardor. Necesitaba hacérselo saber y enredé mi mano con su mano—Yo estoy contigo—Y lo volví a repetir, después de besar dorso, palma y dedos—Estoy contigo.

—Ya has hecho demasiado—Murmuró ensombrecido. Yo vulnerable. —Con el tiempo te acostumbras—Permanecí anclada a su rostro precioso, sin entender a que se refería—A las pesadillas, a la sangre, al insomnio. Con el tiempo parecerá otra pesadilla más.

Se me estrujó el corazón al oírlo.

Y las mismas palabras que quise exclamar, se ahogaron.

La siguiente noche lo abordé, pasada la una de la madrugada. Estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, una suerte que no tenía pasado el seguro. Leía un libro con pinta de estar viejo y me di cuenta que usaba lentes para hacerlo. Me miró con una interrogante nadando en sus pupilas cuando no pronuncié palabra, si no que caminé hacia él y me arrastré por la cama.

—Mikasa, ¿qué haces? —Agregó—Salimos al amanecer, deberías estar dormida.

Le quité los lentes y luego, tomando los contornos de su rostro, planté un beso casto en su boca. Lo correspondió, confundido.

Tomé el elástico del pantalón que usaba de pijama y me miró seriamente, pero sin mostrar ninguna negativa a mis acciones. Estaba decidida y ya que tenía entendido que regresaríamos a Shiganshina, no acotaría las normas de Rico. Ansiaba eso y la manera en que él se comenzaba a poner duro, me hizo saber que él igual.

Quería darle el placer que alguna vez me había dado a mí.

Quería probar, degustar, tragar.

Descubrí su entrepierna, su bóxer aún puesto y admiré, colocándome de rodillas en el suelo y apoyándome al borde de la cama, sus ojos nublados por ese pragmático significado que suponía la palabra deseo.

Masajeé con una de mis manos e hice el amago de rozar mis labios por encima de la tela; besé, arrastré, ahí sobre la erección que cobraba dureza y grosor con la atención de las caricias. Jugué con el elástico del bóxer entre mis dedos y llevé, decidida y con la picardía protagonizando mis movimientos, mis labios al periplo de su ombligo. Besé alrededor y comencé a trazar un camino con destino a su bajo vientre, dónde comenzaban a aparecer los vellos azabaches.

Pasé la lengua suavemente y mis oídos se deleitaron con un suspiro. Quise sonreír para mis adentros.

La diversión, discreta, asomaba por el gris de mis ojos. La expuse a los zafiros sesgados, cuando entre mis dientes sostenía el elástico de aquel bóxer totalmente negro. Deslicé la tela abajo, por sus muslos inmaculados, hasta que se detuvo en la permanencia de sus rodillas. Su virilidad se alzaba vigorosa y urgida; ameritaba atención y no dudé en dársela.

Deslicé mis dedos por la piel que lo recubría; su textura familiarizada con mi mano. El deseo también afloraba en mí, la sensación era gratificante y un calor se originaba en mi interior como una caldera. Tomé la punta y desnudé el glande, como un champiñón rosado, la única zona donde mi mano podía cerrarse en torno. Mis oídos distinguieron gruñidos y, cuando mi lengua recubrió la punta, un jadeo.

La mano derecha sostuvo el falo y con la izquierda acaricié los testículos, diferenciando la sensación del escroto con la de la dureza en mi otra mano. Quise ver cada cambio en el rostro de Levi, cada deje de satisfacción levemente reflejada. Y, más que nada, quería verlo retorcerse bajo mis manos.

Así que probé con mi lengua. La paseé por esa punta redondeada y chupé delicadamente, entre besos húmedos. Mis labios se llenaron de unas gotas que relucieron por esa carnosidad, saladas y con un matiz transparente. Me atreví a hundirlo más adentro, poco a poco, hasta que la mitad de su falo entró en la calidez de mi boca. Oí otro suspiro emanar de su garganta y para mí fue un incentivo a continuar. Entonces, tomando la base con los vellos rozándose con mi mano, me impuse a empujar la virilidad de Levi dentro de mi boca repetidas veces.

Y me sonrojé con el sonido acuoso que producían las embestidas a mi boca, en mi lengua y mofletes. Aumenté las caricias a sus testículos y la succión; la cadera del azabache comenzó a moverse de atrás para adelante, repetidas veces. Entraba, salía, entraba salía.

Estaba húmeda. Tanto en mi boca, como en mi vagina. El líquido tenía un sabor que me excitaba, que me hacía desear más de ese hombre y de su sabor. Dispuse lamidas de arriba abajo y volví a chupar, mientras la mano que sostenía su base procedía a masturbar aquel duro falo. Y finalmente, cuando mi lengua se adormecía y yo cerraba los ojos sintiendo aquel glande en mi garganta, un líquido espeso se derramó. Su sabor fuerte, me era… delicioso. Disfruté tragarlo, bajo un Levi que se estremecía.

—Maldita sea…

Masculló. Seguido, Levi se estiró en su posición y me dio uno de esos besos fogosos que me inmiscuían a un plano abstracto, bélico, somnífero.

¿Creen que alguno pensó en Rico, cuando Levi se introdujo en mí embistiéndome contra la pared? ¿O qué siquiera consideramos que su habitación estaba al otro lado?

…

El sol era fastidioso a tan tempranas horas y con el desvelo encima. Levi condujo hacia Shinganshina por la ruta más larga, así que terminamos allí tras diez horas en vía. La luz solar se iba y los poblados que yo bien conocía se alzaban a nuestro alrededor. No niego que internamente, los nervios proliferaban en mí al pensar que estábamos en el territorio más conveniente de los Hidad. Almorzamos en la vía ya dentro del estado de María. Nos dábamos sonrisas y, a veces, nuestras manos se encontraban cuando tuve el valor de tomar la de Levi mientras reposaba en mi lado con la otra en el volante. El frío era cálido. Las sonrisas existían en la piedra.

El auto se detuvo en mi casa. No, no en la de los Jaeger, sí no en esa de los cuadros de paisajes y los incontables vidrios.

Levi frenó frente a la casa, pero antes de decidirme por bajar fruncí el ceño. Sólo había frenado.

—¿Por qué no te estacionas? —No obtuve respuesta y sus orbes permanecían fijas en la calle en frente. —¿Por qué no me miras?

—Ve a dormir en la habitación frente a la mía. —Odié ese tono fúnebre en su grave voz—Siempre te ha pertenecido.

—Iré contigo.

—Joder…

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Mikasa…

—Podemos ir a donde Erd. —Recapacité en el amigo de Levi y busqué su semblante ahora endurecido—Allí estaría bien.

—Erd está muerto. —Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Estaba impactada, pero no podía quedarme en silencio aún.

—Tú sabes dónde está Zeke ¿No?

—¡MIKASA!

Su grito fue ensordecedor.

Guardé silencio.

—Ya te dije que esto no te concierne—Respondió apretando los dientes mientras la impotencia me sublevaba—Te quedarás aquí con tus padres, Mikasa.

—También son tus padres.

Me quedé atónita cuando bajó del auto dando un portazo tras de sí, viendo de reojo como daba la vuelta y, notando sus intenciones, me atuve al asiento con uñas y dedos, con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡No, no! ¡Suéltame!

Levi me agarró de la cintura y, Dios, que maldigo su jodida fuerza. Vociferé groserías a sus monótonos monosílabos. El asiento quedó rasgado y con falta de trozos, cuando finalmente el azabache pudo sacarme en contra de mi voluntad. Me cargó, inmovilizándome no sé cómo, aunque no se la puse fácil. Gritó mi nombre, hizo uso de mucha fuerza y, finalmente, lo logró. Alphonse y Hitomi miraban el espectáculo con ansiedad desde la puerta (bien abierta) y, se hicieron a un lado cuando el azabache procedió a dejarme adentro.

Mi último intento porque no se fuera fue mi mano, que en el último segundo se atuvo en su muñeca, hundiéndose con violencia. Pero Levi forcejeó y de un sopetón se soltó de mi agarré… Y me quebré. Grité hasta donde me dio la garganta, con mis padres abrazándome, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

—¡Levi! ¡LEVI! —Forcé a mis cuerdas bucales al máximo, hasta donde daban. Pero nada cambió. El Lancer desapareció de mi vista y, los últimos vestigios de mi voz, llegaron con llanto y dolor—Levi… Levi… Le…vi…

Estaba callada, como una estatua. En estado catatónico. Miraba pero no miraba, respiraba pero el aire no satisfacía mis pulmones. Estaba anulada, privada de cuanto me rodeaba. No aceptaba la comida de Hitomi, solo miraba la puerta y las ventanas desesperada, en esa habitación infantil. La habitación de una niña pequeña, eso era.

Estaba intacta.

Y me dio una gracia que no era tal, pensar en que la niña de esa pareja estaba muerta.

—Mikasa, cielo, debes comer algo. Te hice algo de carne con arroz, cielo. Intenta comer algo—Hacía caso omiso a las súplicas de mi madre. En la mañana, tampoco probé las tortillas.

Hitomi, no soportando mi silencio y mi negación, se dispuso a alimentarme. Y yo abría la boca, aceptando y tragando sin masticar, ni saborear. Solo les hablé en una ocasión entre todo ese despilfarro de horas tortuosas.

—¿Saben algo de él? ¿Dónde está?

Pero ellos no tenían una respuesta para mí. Solo su amor, su comprensión, su dedicación. Una que, de haber recibido desde un principio, quizás yo no hubiera llegado a éste punto de casi volverme loca.

Pensaba en Zeke, en que estaría sucediendo, en donde estaba Levi, ¿Lo habría matado Levi a él? ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Por qué….? ¿Qué había sucedido con Erd? ¿Y sí a Levi lo tenían con Erwin, en Mitras? Era… sencillamente inaguantable. Sentía asco de todo, asco y odio hacia mí por no darme cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, había sido Zeke Jaeger.

 _Está más cerca de lo que crees._

Las palabras de Pieck antes de morir eran la pista contundente y aún así, no había adivinado con que fuera ese desgraciado. Viéndome la cara, como sí nada, queriendo que yo hiciera más que hablar con él y su inmundo ser. Ahora todo cobraba sentido; el porqué los Jaeger no habían sido atacados en mi búsqueda insaciable, el porqué ellos conocían todo éste asunto de los Hidad. Por un momento, se arremolinaron en mí sentimientos de odio hacia ellos, por haberlo permitido…

Los Jaeger… No habían sido heridos. A los Jaeger no les habían arrebatado a sus hijos, ni sufrían la persecución de una mafia de mierda.

Eran felices, mientras Alphonse y Hitomi luchaban con el temor día a día, tanto que ya habían aprendido a disimularlo.

Era imperdonable. Lo de Armin, lo de mis padres. Quería acabar con los Hidad y toda la inmundicia que los circundaba y lo iba a conseguir. Primero a Zeke, el maldito mentiroso, luego a ellos.

Yo temblaba. Caminaba por la casa y temblaba, pero, mis piernas no flaquearon. Tampoco la fuerza de mis brazos.

—¿Mikasa…?

—Lo siento.

Me acerqué a mis padres, noqueando a cada uno con un golpe y me aseguré de dejarlos en su habitación. Les di una última mirada y abandoné aquella casa; no sin antes rebuscar como una posesa en la habitación de Levi Ackerman y encontrar una Ruger Redhawk y una Luger P-08. Metí ambas en un viejo estuche de guitarra, de esa que recordé Levi tocaba en el hogar Jaeger cuando Eren y yo éramos niños.

Caminé por la calle, pasando por el pequeño parque lleno de niños en aquellas horas y seguí esa ruta que bien memorizada tenía. Ignoré el saludo de la vecina del frente y me detuve frente a esa casa que conocía perfectamente.

—Ah, Mikasa, volvis...

El doctor Jaeger se tragó sus palabras cuando coloqué la boquilla de la Luger P-08 en su frente.

—Camine adentro, doctor. —Dije, segura e impasible en mis palabras, sin ninguna intención de titubear—No hagamos una escena aquí. —Las facciones del hombre se endurecieron, pero a paso forzado siguió mi orden.

—Cometes una grave equivocación Mikasa.

—Como la que cometió su hijo.

El hombre siguió el movimiento del arma que yo mantenía contra su cuerpo, sentándose en el sofá. Lo vi fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua irritado. Miré a los diferentes pasillos que daban con la sala principal, buscando más integrantes.

—¡No me jodas, niña, supera a Eren de una buena vez!

Entorné los ojos, mirando al hombre impresionada. No lo exterioricé, ni siquiera la risa que bramaba por mostrarse en mi rostro. Lo miré con un aburrimiento abismal y, sintiendo un profundo asco por ese hombre, aproximé mi nariz a la suya.

—¿Cree qué esto es por Eren? No, Grisha, no se trata de su niño malcriado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Miré los ojos dorados de Carla y suspiré, apuntándole ahora ella, sin quitarle la mirada a Grisha al hacerlo. La mujer dio un respingo aterrorizada y adivinando sus intenciones de huir la advertí.

—Siéntate aquí.

—Mikasa, cariño, recapacita… Piensa un poco.

—Siéntate aquí, mamá Carla, o le volaré la cabeza a tu marido. —Y puse la punta del arma en una de las sienes del hombre, que sudaba. Ella supo que iba en serio.

Les relaté todo lo sucedido por semanas a los Jaeger, desde el ataque hasta los cometidos de Zeke. Al finalizar toda la historia, Grisha mantenía la cabeza agachada con una seriedad protagonizando sus rasgos, mientras Carla lloraba desconsoladamente.

—¿Y supones que teniéndonos de rehenes él vendrá? —Preguntó el padre de Eren. Mantuve el silencio y, como respuesta, le ordené a Carla rebuscar el teléfono de su esposo entre sus pantalones. Al extenderlo a mí, busqué de inmediato entre los contactos al hijo Hidad. Claro, ignorando la penetrante mirada de odio que los ojos verdes del doctor imponían sobre mí.

—No. Usted hará que venga. —Marqué y coloqué el móvil en alta voz. Comenzaron los repiques, uno, dos, tres—¿Dónde está Eren?

—Salió con sus amigos—Me contestó una sollozante Carla—N-No volverá hasta la noche.

—Vale.

—Mikasa—La miré—No nos hagas esto.

Vacilé ante los ojos decaídos y llorosos de Carla, pero solo interiormente. Permanecí insondable ante ellos, con una de las armas bien en alto, cuando casi un minuto desde la marcación oí la voz del Hidad al otro lado.

—Hola papá.

—Hey, Zeke—Coloqué una mirada infernal en el hombre para que hablara lo más suelto posible. —¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien papá ¿tú qué tal estás?

—Excelente, hijo, excelente—Grisha era un buen actor y, luego, supe que interpretaba muy bien el lenguaje de labios por como interpretaría el movimiento de los míos—Sabes Carla hizo un delicioso pastel de bayas ¿por qué no te das una pasada por la casa? ¿Estás muy lejos ahora?

—No estoy tan lejos, puedo estar ahí en unos quince minutos—Respondió. Insté al hombre a fingir una sonrisa.

—Vale, te esperamos.

Esperé el tiempo previsto, observando a través de las ventanas, dejando de lado los comentarios de la pareja que me había visto crecer. Consideré, entonces, el piso de arriba, analizando que desconocía si habría posibilidades de ventanas abiertas por donde el maldito pudiera escapar. Até bien a Carla y a Grisha y subí las escaleras. Las luces estaban apagadas y, además, los minutos mencionados ya se habían sobrepasado.

Caminé rápido. Cerré las de la salilla y los pasillos, incluso el pequeño ventanal. Forcejeé el cuarto sellado de Eren, pero ahí la ventana permanecía cerrada (y un desastre abismal) así que, sólo faltaba confirmar mi habitación.

Debía apresurarme, bajar las escaleras y meterle un tiro en la cabeza a Zeke apenas cruzara la puerta. Iba a ser fácil, rápido y sencillo, o… eso creía, hasta que encendí la luz de mi habitación y me encontré con una cabellera rubia.

Di un sobresalto hacia atrás, mirando desencajada el escenario que se mostraba ante mí. Y no daba crédito a la cabeza del rubio colgando de una cuerda desde el techo, sin cuerpo alguno, goteando cada gota de sangre sobre mi cama. Sus ojos azules demostraban la carencia de vida. Quien quiera que fuera, había muerto de una manera muy horrible.

—¿Horrible, no? Casi tan horrible como la forma en que asesinaste a Pieck. —Volteé hacia la voz del sujeto de lentes; no usaba camisa y caminaba tranquilamente hacia mí, pero antes admiró aquella cabeza sin vida—A todos les llega su final, incluso a Erwin.

Me quedé de piedra, anonadada en mi entereza. En un momento lo vi como un mal cuento, pero era como alguna vez Levi me había dicho: un hombre caucásico con ojos azules tal cual cielo. Era él. Y sentí unas profundas náuseas, pero nada comparadas con el asco que sentí por el tipo a metros de mí.

—Y también a ti. —Finalizó por decirme, con sus ojos brillando de una manera asquerosa.

Alcé ambas armas en mi haber en alto; tiré lejos el estuche de la guitarra y estuve dispuesta a abrir fuego, pero no pude. Algo se enterró en uno de mis brazos; me giré, con la herida causada por la navaja derramando sangre y, miré con reciedumbre a Eren, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente.

—Eren…

—¡Tómalo, perra!

La cortada había sido tremenda y, joder, que dolía. Pero no evitó que me moviera frenética, evadiendo los tiros desatados por ambos hermanos; tenían armas corto alcance y, dilucidé, como Eren disparaba sin contenciones. Aproveché agacharme y rodar, para ponerme junto al castaño y golpearlo con el mango de mi arma logrando que cayera inconsciente. Zeke soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, el talento Ackerman, de veras impresionante. No hay duda de que tengas el don—No soporté oírlo, así que le apunté con la Ruger con la intención de callarlo—Quisiera ser Erwin y haberlos tenido a ti y a Levi como esclavos en todo éste tiempo. Yo no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de tenerte, eres una asesina excelente.

—¿Oportunidad?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que Erwin no sabía que mi padre y Carla .te tenían todo éste tiempo? Por favor. —Zeke caminó cerca de mí bajando sus armas y ubiqué los dedos en los gatillos de las mías, pero permití que continuara. Ya estaba engatusada en sus palabras—La única razón de que tuvieras una vida normal siempre fue ese enano petulante—Susurró y sentí mi corazón desbocarse con la mención, no hacía falta ningún nombre—Pero yo, preciosa, yo sé lo mucho que vales.

Jalé de ambos gatillos, todos con un objetivo bien puesto. Tenía mínimo que herirlo de muerte, pero Zeke se había movido de mi punto de vista. Giré el arma, me moví apresuradamente, pero eso no evitó que su arma me golpeara con una fuerza excesiva contra las costillas. Sentí caerme abatida, pero aún mantuve el fuego incesante contra el tipo. Sin embargo, no logré dar ni uno.

Zeke vino hacia mí y me levanté de un salto. Apunté con la Luger, pero la cercanía era demasiada y una de las manos del rubio rodeó el cañón, quitándome el arma y apuntándome con ella. Mis sentidos respondieron. El disparo no llegó, por el contrario, a él si le llegó mi puñetazo en su cara. Uno con tanta fuerza que la sangre se escurrió de su boca y nariz.

Procedí a patearlo, pero tras limpiarse la sangre me devolvió un puñetazo mil veces peor. Caí de bruces al suelo, aturdida, sintiendo un dolor tremendo y un zumbido en los oídos; a duras penas recobré lo suficiente para tomar un arma, pero Zeke me giró con uno de sus pies y, pisándome los brazos, logró hacerme gemir de un terrible dolor. Los huesos me crujieron, pero eso no bastó: el frío del metal del arma en sus manos rozó mi piel y, pronto, sentí el impacto de la bala en mi muslo. Luego, otra bala en uno de mis brazos. Y, finalmente, grité de dolor cuando una tercera bala me dio más por debajo del estómago.

—Sigues siendo una chiquilla, Mikasa—La voz era apenas perceptible. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era un dolor horripilante—Las niñas así necesitan disciplina.

 _No._

Intenté contenerme, no llorar, no demostrarle una sola gota, pero fue imposible. Se derramaron cuando sentí dos palmas apretar mis senos con rudeza y girarme de golpe sobre el frío suelo y el charco de sangre. Siguió su trazo, su morboso camino tocándome obscenamente hasta manosear en mi entrepierna. Sentí mi camiseta ser levantada y mi sostenedor ser lanzado lejos; hice lo imposible porque mi brazo lo moviera, pero me hallaba demasiado débil para lograr algo. Sólo esperaba estar inconsciente cuando me hiciera lo que me hiciera.

—Escúchame bien—Su mano me tomó las mejillas y apretó fuerte, obligándome a levantar el rostro hacia su pútrida cara—Esto pasa cuando te metes con la mafia, niñita—Y quise morir. Mis senos fueron mordidos y chupados con violencia, abruptamente. Dolía, todo dolía, que ya no percibía más allá de mis chillidos y su asqueroso tacto. —Piénsalo dos veces antes de meterte con la familia.

Abrí los ojos viendo lo que Zeke había arrojado a mi lado: una imagen de mis padres biológicos donde se veían maltratados, amoratados, ensangrentados. Ya no sabía si lloraba o no, no definía ni concebía la realidad. Los rostros de Armin y Levi vinieron a mi mente, junto a mis padres. Mi cadera fue levantada, así que no había más por hacer; Zeke ultrajaba a su disposición.

Y ya no hubo más.

Quizás o morí… o no.

Los sonido se oían lejanos aunque se sucedía a metros de mí; las imágenes eran borrosas, pero claras. Una ráfaga arremetió contra el rubio, lo empotraba y lo llevaba de un lado a otro, golpeándolo y cortándolo simultáneamente. Un destello azul… y no pude ver más.

…

El olor y la sensación de mucha luz me impactaron; todo era blanco y frío. Era un hospital, lo supe antes de abrir mis ojos y dilucidar ante mí, pero todo estaba en unas letras extrañas, como en otro idioma. La primera imagen fue…. De él.

Levi dormitaba tranquilamente en una silla, con algunos vendajes en el rostro y las manos. La imagen era ensueño. Parecía un niño que por fin hallaba la calma después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Se desperezó en el acto, con sus sentidos perfectos y me miró.

—Mikasa—Sentí lágrimas que esta vez, no derramé.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En Holanda. —Parpadeé perpleja—Elegí éste lugar para que conociéramos los campos de tulipanes violetas.

Y Dios… Joder, sonrió. Realmente Levi me sonrió… y yo no estaba soñando.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi lado izquierdo. Vi a través de una ventana las nubes, un día soleado y unas enormes montañas verdes en el fondo.

—Levi, ¿Qué pasó?

Oí en silencio lo que tenía para contarme.

Tras dejarme, se encontró con Hanji. Ella había perdido un ojo y uno de sus dedos en los tiroteos y ataques desatados por los Hidad de parte de Zeke. Él había dividido a los mafiosos y creado un grupo en contra de Erwin y los suyos; él y Hanji dieron lo imposible por protegerlo, pero una granada le borró la mitad del torso. Zeke para colmo, lo había decapitado, había acabado con los matones de Hanji y casi con ella misma, de no ser por Levi.

El azabache siguió su rastro y, temiendo por mí, entró en la casa Ackerman. Encontró a Alphonse y Hitomi en un muy terrible estado y llamó a emergencias, pero nada se pudo hacer por ellos… Me sentí hecha pedazos. Pero no dejó las cosas así. Había descubierto demasiadas cosas, demasiados fraudes y robos a la misma organización de los Hidad perpetuadas por Zeke y su padre. No fue difícil determinar la resolución en la casa Jaeger, pero la ira que sintió fue excesiva al encontrarse con lo que Zeke iba a hacerme.

Los fondos de Erwin fueron destinados a Levi y Hanji en el caso de sucederse su muerte, por decisión del mismo. Levi entregó una cantidad a Armin junto a su sistema, ese con el que Zeke planeaba agrandar sus dividendos y los de Grisha masivamente.

Respecto a mí… Había pasado por el quirófano por más de doce horas, en un punto, se pensaba que mi cuerpo no iba a resistir tanto por la pérdida de sangre como por el daño en una zona tan delicada como fue la tercera bala en mi vientre. Pero, sorprendentemente, mi cuerpo había reaccionado y resistido. Levi me confesó que no se vio impresionado. Sólo tuve la lamentable noticia de que no podría concebir hijos.

—Porque eres una Ackerman—Añadió—Y la única forma de que un Ackerman que ha derramado sangre muera, es que lo mate otro Ackerman.

Él estaba conmigo. Había esperado pacientemente que despertara de nuevo por mes y medio y ahí estaba, a mi lado, sin desalientos.

Los campos de los tulipanes habían sido hermosos. Los recorrimos tomados de las manos, sonriendo y riendo como nunca lo habíamos hechos. Porque, estábamos juntos y juntos estábamos completos. Porque ya no habían cadenas que nos ataran y una vida nueva nos aguardaba.

Y por fin, aquello que no podía decirle a Levi, fue pronunciado.

—Te amo.

Dije segura, perdida en los bellos zafiros, en infinitas sonrisas.

—Te amo.

Y qué dulce sonaba en su boca.

Íbamos a vivir, porque ya habíamos sobrevivido. Porque estábamos juntos. Porque éramos Ackerman y así el destino lo había querido… Porque nos amábamos.

Juramos jamás separarnos, frente a las tumbas de mis padres, Kuchel y Kenny.

Después de todo, los tiempos oscuros eran parte del pasado y nuestro empuje para el futuro.

* * *

 **Bueno, me terminé quebrando los sesos. Canciones de Billie Eilish y el soundtrack de Kingdom Hearts estuvieron siendo fuente de mi inspiración. Inclusive vi un documental de la mafia japonesa "Yakuza" para más o menos ponerme acorde a la historia, aunque todo se enfocó en como Levi y Mikasa estaban involucrados que en lo que concernía a la mafia en sí.**

 **NOTA: Decidí que la mafia se llamara "Hidad" porque es la pronunciación en árabe del apellido de Erwin. Quería que Mikasa conociera a nuestro comandante con vida y entendieran el porque era el padrino de mi historia, pero eso iba a llevar mucho más tiempo. Simplemente les resumo que tenía la cabeza lavada con una justicia que no era tal, influenciada por su padre.**

 **Luego de tanta mierda, me decidí por darles un final feliz bien RivaMika.**

 **Y nada, estoy agradecida porque me leyeran. Fueron semanas de limpieza excesiva y pocos ratos libres que empleé en éste largo two-shot, ¡No olviden decirme que tal les apareció!**

 _ **Se despide**_

 _ **Mio Siriban.**_


End file.
